Deadshot Deku
by Rafaelout
Summary: Deku, boy who will one day grow up to be the next Symbol of Peace, a man who stood as a testament to thousand that "yes, you can do it!" But what if he was aware of his own legend, what if he knew what he would become, through an outside prospective. How much could it change the future, and will it be for the better or for the worse... Parings Undecided (Originally Deku Reborn)
1. Chapter 1

**As per tradition, i must say what every fic in this fandom must say, and that is that I hold absolutely no claim to My Hero Academia.**

 **This is just a fun little fic about my favorite modern day manga, My Hero Academia !**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, just like any other in the city of Musutafu in Japan, the birds were chirping in the air as everyone was going about their business including one plain looking boy with messy green hair, who was walking along the street with a smile on his face before he made a slight turn and entered a sports store.

"Welcome to Midori Sports – Oh Midoriya" said the storekeeper as he recognized the son of two of his best friends "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm just here for a few things Mr. Midori" replied the messy green haired boy as he lifted up a large soft dart gun, or a NERF gun as some may call it, that was in the shape of a rifle. He examined it for a moment, letting his finger trace around each of the twenty-four slots for the darts, before lifting the thing up to his face, and much to the surprise of Mr. Mirori, he braced the buttstock against his shoulder and stood in a textbook tactical standing position.

"How much"

"Forty-five hundred yen" said Mr. Midori, causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow in slight surprise before shrugging and placing the requested amount on the counter along with a piece of paper "A few other items I need Mr. Midori. Would you mind collecting them for me please?"

The shopkeeper took the list and his eyebrow rose at the list of what seemed like completely miss-match items, and since most of the items, bar one, were on his side of the isle anyway, he had no problem collecting them. Out of the corner of his eye he did see Izuku remove a small container, and a brush from his pocket and started applying it all over the gun. Definitely wasn't paint as it didn't seem thick enough. He would insist Izuku clean it up if he made a mess of his counter, though he doubted he would have to. Izuku always seemed to clean up his messes.

* * *

"One for All stockpiles energy right?" asked Izuku after he had eaten All Might's hair "And then uses that stockpiled energy throughout our body right?"

"That's about it why?"

"I have often heard expert weapon users say that in order to be the best you can't think of your weapon as a weapon" said the messy green haired boy as he looked at his hands "You have to think of it as an extension of yourself. Could you use All for One in a similar way? Use it to empower the equipment you use?"

"That's a good question young Midoriya" said All Might, rubbing his finger against his chin "I mean I did try using support items when I first started out, but they couldn't take more than 20% of my full power… But to do it as you say, to actually attempt to power weapons with the quirk, well I would like to say no, but I'm not sure anyone has actually tried."

He looked around at the sheer amount of junk they were surrounded by and picked up a soft dart gun that someone had discarded. He lifted it up and then concentrated all his power towards the gun, he imagined it flowing through the weapon, empowering it, making it stronger.

Izuku could only watch amazed as the very air around all might seemed to ripple with energy. All Might lifted the gun straight up in the air and lightly tapped the trigger. The soft dart flew straight up into the air, before gravity started to pull it back down and it landed straight on top of his forehead like a unicorn's horn.

"Well that was a bust!" said All Might as he looked at Izuku.

"Not quite" replied the messy green haired boy "You said that in order to transfer you're quirk I needed to consume your DNA. What if your DNA is not just used to transfer the quirk but transfer power as well?"

He then grabbed the gun from All Mights hand, and the dart from his head and loaded the toy. He then grabbed a piece of broken, sharp metal and used it to slice open his hand

"Young Midoriya what do you think you're –?"

Izuku didn't give him a chance to complete his response before he lifted the gun straight up into the air and activated his powers just like All Might had instructed him how to, just moments ago. Izuku's entire body and the toy gun lit up, before he pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

That was the sound of the sound barrier breaking as the force released by that gun was enough that All Might himself had to brace himself. And in a second it was all over, leaving the Number One Hero staring in shock at the messy green haired boy with the most infectious grin he had ever seen.

"You were saying something sensei?" asked Izuku cockily, now he had a way to not only pass, but score in the entrance exam tomorrow morning.

* * *

BOOM!

"Well that makes twenty!" said Izuku as he threw away the dart gun he had bought just a few hours ago. Even if he had infused it with the power of One for All, after infusing his whole body to withstand the impact of course, there was only so much power a toy gun could take before it became a melted pile of junk.

He had realized something when he pulled the trigger and the toy gun had melted last night, he'd hardly felt the recoil, at all. This was the first time he used One for All and that gun had fired what should have been the equivalent of a 100% All Might Smash, but he could hardly feel the recoil. He'd got a way to get through the test despite having absolutely no control over his quirk. Or at least he _had_ a way before it bloody started to melt in his hands. Oh well, hopefully he'd done enough to –

He heard a large crack and spun around to see several buildings collapsing as a Massive robot appeared, absolutely scaring everyone and everything around it.

"You _just HADDD to break now didn't you_ " muttered Izuka as he instantly pulled out two soft dart gun revolvers and aimed it at the giant thing, as the power of One for All flowed through his body.

BANG! BANG!

The sheer power behind those two shots managed to push the thing back by one giant step, but it was unfortunately not enough to destroy it, not by a long shot.

"Run you fools! RUN" Izuka bellowed at the students who'd frozen after he'd fired his guns, unable to believe that such a monstrosity could have been forced back.

They didn't hesitate as each and every one of them tried to put as much distance between the metal monstrosity and themselves, save for a raven haired kid with round and wide glasses as he took a moment to glance at the kid who was giving them a chance to escape and continue on with this exam, a kid who he'd insulted just mere moments before the test began.

Iida resolved right then and there to find this messy green haired kid and apologize, no matter what the results would be.

Meanwhile, Izuka was cursing as he saw a girl pinned under the rubble, the same girl who'd stopped him from falling just as he entered U.A. His toy revolvers were out of bullets and had already started to melt and that thing was nowhere near out of commission. Fortunately he'd pushed the thing far back that he'd hopefully be able to get her out of there before that thing could close the distance again.

That entire thought process took a little over a second to make, and in that second he'd already started to throw his revolvers away and chase after her. A second later he was running full speed towards her.

"Hey" Izuka yelled as he got in real close "Can you make that rubble float"

"Yeah" replied the girl as she nodded as she pressed her had against the rubble that was pinning her legs down causing it to float up "It's my legs, I think their broken"

"If they're not broken then their pretty close to it" thought Izuku as he reached her and pushed the floating rubble away. He could hear pain in every syllable she spoke and one of her legs was bent the wrong way. He thought of lifting her up, carrying her bridal style out of the way but before he could decide on a course of action he suddenly noticed a shadow above them, and he knew in an instant what it was.

Izuku felt the power of all for one course through his hand as he spun around and punched straight up shouting "Detroit Smash!"

Izuku felt all the bones in his left hand shatter as the skin from his fingers, hand, wrist and even his upper arm turned in paper matchae to the sheer force he unleashed.

The damage to the robot was even more extensive. Originally Izuka had thought that he'd found a way to use the full power of all for one despite not having the body for it. He thought that the sheer amount of power that the guns released was the full power of One for All. And even with all that power it could only push that metal monstrosity back, staggering it a bit with each shot.

As he watched the metal foot warp and contort back into itself due to the sheer air pressure of his punch alone, he knew just how naive he had been. Unfortunately, losing its foot was not enough to end the bloody thing as it started to balance itself with his arms.

"Guess I've got no choice then" said Izuku to himself before speaking aloud to the girl "I'll save us, just try to save me in return ok."

"Wha–" the girl started to say but Izuku didn't give her a chance to complete her question as he launched himself into the air, breaking both his legs in the process.

"Detroit Smash" yelled Izuku as he slammed his last working limb into the metal monstrosity's face, destroying it utterly, and falling unconscious with the pain that now racked the entirety of his body, his last thought was him hoping that the girl would be safe for the remainder of the exam

* * *

"Are you happy now Nezu?"

"I think you've chosen a good person Toshinori" replied the principal "Whether he'll be a good successor is left to be seen"

"He won't just be a good, he'll be a great successor! There is no doubt about that" replied the sunken, skeletal form of the greatest hero in the world "But that's beside the point, what on earth were you thing going after him like that?"

"I needed to see it for myself" said Nezu "The drive, that madness that you need to be a true hero."

All Might grimaced at that. What the principal said was true. While it was a hero's job to go out there and save lives, he took it to another level. To destroy one's body, to not just risk life and limb but actively damage it, to literally tear your own body apart just to save a single life, while he was not denying that to do so wasn't heroic, it was also something that no sane person could do, especially on a day to day basis. It was also a trait that the young boy named Izuku Midoriya had in spades

"That young girl could have died!" snarled All Might "If something went wrong. If you were wrong about the length he would go to save her, if he acted in a way that you couldn't predict, She Would Have Died!"

"Are you not asking me to put my faith in the boy?"

"In what he will become yes! But he is far from ready, he doesn't have an ounce of training, an ounce of experience! He doesn't even have control of his quirk for heaven's sake! And to top it all off –"

"He's a free radical!" Nezu finished, cutting of the Number One ranked Hero in the world "How long did it take him to figure out a way around his inexperience with One for All Toshinori? How long did it take him to figure out a way to use his quirk in a way that neither you nor your predecessors could have ever conceived?"

All Might's silence said words

"The sheer power that has built up over the generations, the power that you can wield with the flick of your wrist is insane! The public sees All Might as nigh invincible, and there's a very good reason why they do so" continued Nezu "From what you've told me Izuku Midoriya will be even stronger than you. Furthermore from what you've told me the boy just might have just discovered how to use support weapons with one hundred percent of One for All's power. The possibilities are terrifying."

All Might didn't say a thing, while no hero worth their salt would solely rely on support items, the fact remained that a hero, who was properly equipped with support items, and had the ability to use them effortlessly, could potentially face and even defeat enemies who would have destroyed the hero in other circumstances. Nezu was right, if Izuku could fully utilize One for All power, and boost that with compatible support items, then he would prove a far greater threat than All for One would have ever been if Izuku turned to the side of evil.

But, All Might knew that Izuku would never turn to the side of evil that he would never follow All for One's path. He had faith in his student, and he would trust Izuku with his life. He had entrusted him with his legacy after all!

"I just wish you would have had faith in me Nezu, I wish you had faith in my choice!" All Might said with a completely even tone "But what is done is done, the question is though, what do we do now?"

"Now we watch" said Nezu "After the showing he gave I have no doubt that Midoriya-san will have secured a place amongst the top, if he isn't on top that is. I have assigned Eraserhead to be 1-A's homeroom teacher, you will need to begin training him to use his quirk as soon as possible to ensure that Midoriya-san doesn't get expelled."

"About that –" said All Might, knowing full well about Aizawa tendency to expel any student who he thought didn't have the potential.

"I do have a few ideas on how to train him, if you're willing to listen that is" interrupted the principal "But I also think you should simply ask him"

"What?"

"Like I said he's a free radical, I'm sure he has a few interesting ideas on how to control One for All."

* * *

Izuku was sitting on the floor of his room, meditating, the power of One for All dancing across his body. At his side lay one of his favourite comics about All Might, it was a fictional adventure of All Might finding this weak little kid and training him and raising him up to be a mighty warrior. The irony that this comic was his favourite when he was a kid was not lost on the messy green haired boy.

He always dreamed that he was the boy, that his consciousness, his very being would be inserted into that kid when All Might took him as his apprentice. But he never really thought about the implications of that… until now.

What if that did happen, what if his wish actually came true? Would he have gone through with it? Would he have taken control of that boy, ripping the kid's very soul out and replacing it with his own? These questions danced across his mind because that very thing nearly happened to him.

He could still remember it quite clearly, a face that he had only seen and would ever see in his dreams. The sheer glee on that face when he realized that he was meeting one of his hero's followed by the horror when he realized that he would essentially be killing off said hero, and then a quiet determination came upon that face as he brought his hand together and spoke quietly to himself, as if praying to some unseen god before he dissolved into the wind, leaving behind a bowl of silvery white liquid.

Izuku could only laugh at his reaction during that dream, he hadn't known what to think back then, he still didn't know what to think right now. All he could do was laugh mirthlessly at his past self as he saw the absolutely clueless kid just crawl over to the bowl and touch the liquid.

And with that touch he could suddenly recall memories that he knew for a fact weren't his, and yet _were!_ He was an otaku, there was no doubt about them, he was a complete All Might fan boy, but these memories weren't of him going gaga over the hero All Might, they were of him going gaga over the hero Deku. He was _All Might's_ number _two_ fan, after Sir Nighteye, and at the same time he was _Deku's_ number _one_ fan!

Izuku shook his head, he wasn't Aoyama after all…

" _Why did I just think that?"_

The entrance exam was _this_ _ **morning!**_ He didn't even know if he'd passed, much less knew his future classmates well enough to comment on their personalities, he didn't even know _who_ was selected. And yet at the same time he was sure that what he had just taught would turn out to be a completely true.

He let the power of One for All fade from his body. He could only use the power to brace for impacts that were created when he supercharged his weapons, his quirk seemed to absorb the recall of the blast. But even then he knew that he couldn't use a 100% of One for All's power yet. If so much as tried to take a step in that state he would certainly tear every single muscle fibre and shatter all the bones in in that leg even pulling the trigger of a toy gun felt like someone decided it would be a good idea to decide to jump on his finger. But he fought through the pain and did what needed to be done, he wouldn't be the Hero Deku if he didn't after all.

Izuku snorted, if this had done nothing else, than it had restored his faith in himself, something that had been lost for a long long time.

Now though, he would go to bed, he would need to speak to All Might tomorrow, today was the start of the last week of February and term didn't start till the 1st of April. And he needed to get his quirk under control by then. After all, he knew for a fact that Aizawa threat of expulsion was quite real.

Izuku was not worried though; he had an idea to get his quirk under control, and it was quite a good idea.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" said Recovery Girl in the most neutral voice she could manage "You now have the power of One for All, a power that is so great that All Might could wipe out entire CITIES with the flick of his wrist, a power that you have absolutely no control over. And you want to channel that power all over your body, repeatedly, all the while hoping that it does not turn your insides to dust or create an explosion that would wipe this school of the face of this earth."

"That's about right yes" said Izuku calmly

"That is the most stupid idea I have ever heard!" shouted Recovery Girl at the messy green haired boy "Have you taken all leave of all your senses? And YOU?"

Her attention turned to All Might who looked genuinely scared for his life "You actually agreed to this insane idea? Have you actually gone INSANE Toshinori! You actually WANT him to do this. You yourself have clearly said that the boy CANNOT handle all your power and yet you WANT him to do it ANYWAY! HE'LL BE DUST BEFORE HE HAS CONTROL OF HIS QUIRK IF WE FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THIS BLOODY IDEA OF YOURS!"

"With all due respect Recovery Girl, it was my idea" said Izuku trying to calm the fuming nurse "And it's also something that I have already done, with not visible ill effects.

"Explain!"

The sheer power in that one order scared the living daylights out of Izuku and he hurriedly complied with that order "It's the same thing I do every single time I fire a shot Recovery Girl, the power starts from my legs which seems to root me to the ground, flows through my whole body before flowing down through my hands and then into the gun at which point I tap the trigger releasing all that power in one blast and somehow simultaneously absorbing the recoil at the same time. The minute the recoil is fully absorbed the power automatically dissipates until I call it up again for another shot. The danger his is that doing that is unbelievably dangerous. If anyone even lays a finger on me while I charge up my shot then my insides turn to mush. However this proves that my body can hold the power of One for All for a limited period of time, provided I don't try and move too much while doing so. I even tried to meditate for a minute in that state, and while I felt undeniably weaker it – OUCH"

"Stupid Boy" sand Recovery Girl putting her cane back down on the ground while Izuku nursed his head "Do you know how risky that was?"

"I do, which is why I've come to you" said Izuku earnestly "The only way I can learn to control this power is if my body can become accustomed to it first, then I can learn to regulate and use it! But in order to do that I need to know how long my body can withstand it before it becomes too much!"

Recovery Girl closed her eyes for a moment and sighed to herself. She seemed to think for a few moments before coming to a decision and speaking "Very well then. Starting tomorrow the school will start their exams which consist of ten papers spread over a period of two weeks the third week will be the beginning of the practical exams which will mean that you need to achieve at least some control over your power by the end of the second week. So here's what we'll do. Toshinori"

"Yes Madam"

"You will bring Midoriya-san to me by 9:30am every morning, by then everyone should be answering their papers but use the teacher's side entrance just to be sure. You will come straight here, sit on the ground in my presence and start to meditate. We will increase your maximum meditation time by one minute every day until I see your body start to show signs of strain from the power of One for All. I will heal you, you will rest for half an hour, and then try again for that exact same amount of time. I will heal you again and then the two of you will need to make a speedy exit from the premises understood!"

"Yes Madam"

"Have an early lunch and either spend the rest of the day relaxing, doing mental training or doing **light** physical training" said Recovery Girl "That time is yours to spend but just make sure you **don't overdo it!** I will check you every morning before you start meditating and if I suspect that you've overworked yourself then there will be no meditation on that day Understood!"

"Yes Madam"

"Good! We start right now. Hit the floor and start channelling your power Midoriya-san, I've already started the clock.

"Yes Madam!"

* * *

And with that little deal made, Izuku started taking the first steps towards mastering One for All. Recovery girl soon discovered that while his body could handle One for All for about a minute, by the time the second minute came around the sheer power that was flowing through his body would start to have a physical effect on him. By the time he hit the third minute his muscle fibers started to break and his bones started to crack. But it wasn't anything g truly serious, and thanks to Recovery Girl's power his bones and muscles would be as good as new and better than they were before.

And with that upper limit set his training began. If you could call sneaking into a high school and into its infirmary, only to meditate for a few minutes, before sneaking out, training.

Izuku also realized one important fact, meditating was boring! Sure it was something that he usually did at the end of the day to reflect on the day's events and get his thoughts in order before he went to bed… But meditating simply for the sake of meditating was utterly boring.

His evenings were much more productive as he spent them learning the basics of Martial Arts from All Might as well as learning the Number One Hero's personal fighting style. Originally Izuku had planned to ask All Might to help him get someone to teach him the basics of Martial Arts, but his master surprised him by not only his knowledge of Martial Arts, but several fighting styles… which should have not been surprising in retrospect since All Might was the Number One Hero for a reason, and One for All was just a small part of that reason.

Still the time in U.A was not exactly unproductive. In the time between his two meditative periods, All Might and he had gotten a lot of work done. From making up his Quirk:

"BloodCharger: A quirk that allows its holder to supercharge anything that has their blood. The amount of power that a person can input into the item is directly proportional to the strength of the user's will and conviction"

(This also allowed for a good cover story as anyone who had even heard about Midoriya Izuku before his exam, knew that the boy was a crybaby and extremely passive, hence why his quirk didn't produce as explosive results as it currently did)

To asking All Might to help him with ideas for equipment for his hero suit, since he planned on leaving the actual design of the suit to his mom when he got the acceptance letter.

He wouldn't let her actually make the suit this time around though as the support company actually made sure that their costumes were made with ballistic weave and actual armor, not to mention the actual equipment that he would request such as incorporating his utility belt, adding tazers, capture tape, airguns, etc, equipment that he doubted his mother would even think of, let alone include.

It was an investment though, since there none of the materials would come cheap it would be expected that the prospective hero would pay for the suit in installments, even if they didn't end up actually becoming a hero. In many ways it was like a student loan so to speak. There was also the chance that the company could outright deny his requests, though that would be unlikely since the request would come from a U. A. student, not to mention with All Might's personal recommendation. And since the company he had in mind was All Might's and Nighteye's personal support company, discretion was assured.

"Is something on your mind Izuku?" asked the powerful voice of All Might

"N – nothing All Might" stammered Izuku "I was just thinking about the last two weeks"

"Indeed, you've made quite the bit of progress haven't you" said All Might with a smile.

"I still have a long way to go"

"True, but you've come much further than I expected you to in such a short amount of time" replied the Number One Hero "I am proud of you Izuku!"

* * *

 **So what do you guys think ? Like? Don't like? leave it down in the comments below...**

 **Also any suggestion about parings, I am stating right now for the record that there will be no Izuku x Ochako or Izuku x Mina (though i could be convinced otherwise)... their just too mainstream... And ESPECIALLY NOT Izuku x Toga**

 ** _THAT_ pairing is tooo damm popular and way too creepy and I am in no way going to allow Izuku to become involved with _THAT_ pit of crazy**

I was thinking more like Izuku x Nejire or Izuku x Momo or Izuku x Itsuka or heck even Izuku x Ibara (these parings are in order of which i favor most)

 **Still leave your suggessions and comments down below, and don't forget to fav and follow...**

 **Rafaelout !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own, nor am affiliated with in any way, My Hero Academia or Shonen jump  
**

 **Also, for those of you who didn't get Izuku's thought process during the last chapter... well lets just say that he has been given the memories of a Deku Otaku from our world who has read the manga up to the Hero License Exam arc (at least that how far i envision his foreknowledge going, i may change my mind and make him have knowledge of even future events depending on how the manga goes) and is quite into fan fiction, fan theories, conspiracies, etc...**

 **Anyway, on with the story**

* * *

 _ **Day Thirty. Five days before classes begin**_

 _It's been two weeks since I've been in U.A and in that time I've trained and sparred with All Might quite a bit. I think I've learnt a lot though it's hard to say as the only think I can compare myself to, is the Symbol of Peace himself. Not the best person to use as a comparison since I'm quite literally a beginner. Hopefully I'll have a better idea of where I stand after the Battle Trial._

 _Met the Principal today, reminds me of that ancient cartoon character, what was his name… Winnie the Poo? Apparently he's one of the few who knows the whole truth of One for All. Since all the practical exams are done and almost all the staff are off campus taking a week's vacation/doing patrols we can use the training grounds to… well train._

 _And so with that the Principal, Recovery Girl, All Might and I went to Gym Gamma, more commonly known as the Training Kitchen Land, and I must say that it was huge! You could easily fit two football stadiums inside this place and still have a bit of space left over._

 _Once everyone was in place I began. Channelling the power of my quirk into my right hand I tried to use five percent of my power to flick each of my four fingers (and not my thumb for obvious reasons). Each flick caused massive shockwaves and each finger broke as a result._

 _Recovery Girl wanted to stop it right then and there, but All Might somehow managed to convince her to let me continue. Not sure if I should be grateful for that or not considering the sheer amount of pain I was in at that moment._

 _Nevertheless I continued the flicks with my left hand. After the seventh broken finger All Might sighed, before he took a step forward and walked directly in front of my hand. I can still here his words as clearly as if he'd just said them_

" _I trust you Izuku"_

 _And then it was time for the final flick, I concentrated the power of my quirk into my hand picturing an egg not breaking in a microwave. I thought to myself "Five Percent" as the familiar red arcs of power spread across my hand. I took in All Might's smiling visage and I could almost feel the trust and faith he had in me. The red arcs of power seemed to melt into my skin as my arm was now covered with a soft golden glow with arcs of emerald lightning dancing across it._

 _And flicked my finger, and miraculously it did not break and while the wind was powerful enough to blow All Might's hair back, it wasn't enough to make him flinch, which was an extremely good thing._

* * *

 _ **Day Thirty-One. Four days before classes begin**_

 _After yesterday's success, which was followed by a quick trip to La-La land courtesy of Recovery Girl's quirk, a new training schedule was made for me. I would spend the mornings training with All Might in martial arts, make my way to U.A in the evenings, take a gun that Nezu… procured… and attempt to shoot ten targets that were thirty meters in front of me. Then I would practice my flicks for a day._

 _Honestly a target at thirty meters seemed like too much for a beginner as the less said about my attempts to hit any of the targets… the better. And as for my training with my quirk. I managed to break three fingers instead of seven, which normally I would see as an improvement, if it wasn't for what I was thinking of when I broke them._

 _Bakugo…_

 _I took yesterday's lesson to heart and this time I pictured a familiar visage before I flicked my finger. For my first flick I pictured All Might, I recalled my memory of yesterday and saw my hand take on a golden glow as it had yesterday. I then flicked my finger, releasing a powerful gust of wind, with my finger taking little to no damage._

 _For my second flick I pictured the smiling visage of my mother, of the person that was there through everything, of the one who made me want to continue on with life even when I felt like there was no point in doing so. That too released a powerful gust of wind with little to no damage on my finger._

 _For my third flick another visage immediately came to mind, of a person who had just as much of an impact on my life, except in a much more negative way. Bakugo. My mind slipped and the entire power of my quirk flowed through my finger releasing a powerful shockwave and shattering my index finger._

 _I did the same thing again, All Might, Mom, Bakugo, shattered Finger. And again, All Might, Bakugo, shattered finger._

 _I needed to get this under control, and fast, or else when I face him in combat, and I will face him in combat, I might just put him down… for good._

* * *

 _ **Day Thirty-Two. Three days before classes begin.**_

 _My training went just as well as it did yesterday, in fact it was a near replica, with the slight exception that I was not shooting at a distance of fifteen meters rather than thirty meters. But it wasn't my aim that was the problem, rather it was the fluctuations with my quirk, especially when a certain someone came to my mind…_

 _Katsuki Bakugo, Kaachan._

 _I know him well… too well some might even say. And I've always tried to be with him. In a way I guess I wanted to be him. Kaachan was once my idol, my hero, just as All Might is. He was something to aim to be, at least that's what I once thought._

 _I know him, almost as well as he knows himself, and I understand that within him is a good heart, as well as a drive to be a hero, as well as to be the best. Bakugo has a heroic sprit, in a way that is far different from my own, yet it is still there._

 _A month ago I would have been perfectly fine with who he was, a month ago he would have still been my Kaachan. But a lot can change in a month, and I can now see things in a far different light. And though I know better that most just the kind of person that Bakugo is underneath, it simply doesn't matter because;_

" _ **It is not who you are underneath, but rather it is what you do, that defines you!"**_

 _I couldn't run from the fact that he was the one who made my life a living hell. Who made sure that I absolutely did not belong anywhere, no matter what I did. He was also the one that told me to go and throw myself off a building, effectively committing suicide._

 _He was no longer my hero, rather he was my demon, one which I need to overcome if I ever want to get closure, as well as control over my power. . . Why Kaachan? Why?_

* * *

 _ **Day Thirty-Three. Two days before classes begin**_

 _There is nothing I can do about my issues with Bakugo, at least for now, so I decided to move on to the next phase of my training, and that would be Full Cowl._

 _The risks with this ability being that without full control over my quirk I could potentially kill myself, hence why I won't be using it unless I have absolutely no other choice, or until I can let go of my demons and thus achieve control of my quirk._

 _Still I began my quirk training today with full on sparring against All Might. Full Cowl is… intoxicating, there simply is no other way to put it. Just the sheer power that I could feel under my skin, humming in anticipation to be used was like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn't even have an experience I could compare it to. Still I knew two things though_

 _The first was that I would master this power, no matter how long it took or how much it would demand of me, I would master it, and use it to save lives and protect the peace._

 _The second thing was that I was right to be worried. During the third minute of my spar my power started to… fluctuate for lack of a better word. All Might took advantage of my momentary distraction to launch a punch straight through my guard and right at my jaw. I panicked and for some weird reason my mind went to the one guy who I desperately didn't want to think about._

 _The one guy who had done this to me so many times before…_

 _My counterattack sent All Might flying back, an amazing achievement for a prospective hero who hasn't even started his course. It also had the added effect of shattering my bones and making my arm look like I shoved it into a meat grinder._

 _Before Recovery Girl could heal me and send me into la-la-land, the Principal insisted I finish my aim training. I managed to hit a bull's-eye today, a single bull's-eye, through sheer dumb luck…_

 _Today would be my last day training in U.A before term began, the teachers would be returning back tomorrow, and I could not be seen._

* * *

 _ **Day Thirty-Four. One day before classes begin**_

 _This will be my last entry in this training log, I plan on shifting to a new log to record my days at U.A. Incidentally despite this being a training log there isn't any training of note to record as All Might insisted I have this day to myself for a little R and R._

 _That being said though Small Might, (All Might actually laughed when he heard my nickname for his sunken form) and I did spend the morning together at Dagobah beach. Our relationship wasn't that of teacher and student, rather that of the ancient relationship between a master and his apprentice. But more than that… All Might is the reason that I am what I am, no matter how you look at it there is no doubting that, and more than succeeding, more than becoming a hero, I want to make him proud of me, him and mom._

 _Mom…_

 _I came home today for lunch, first time in a long time now that I think about it. I spent the whole day with her, just enjoying her company for the entirety of the evening. It's been a long time since I've done something like this, and knowing what my life at U.A would be like, it would be a long time before I would get the chance to do so again…_

 _Mom, I doubt that you will ever read this, but on the slim chance that you do… I love you mom, more than anything… and thank you for everything that you've done for me…_

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but gape as he walked along the corridors of U.A. though he'd been coming here for the past month, that was more of a sneak in, train and sneak out situation and he'd never really gotten the chance to actually take in its aesthetic appeal.

U. A had a less than 0.2% acceptance rate. Every year over three hundred students applied for its Hero Course, out of which only 40 students selected, 4 through recommendation and 36 through the entrance exam.

As a result saying that very few people cared about the schools aesthetics when the put in their application would be an overestimation, which made just simply walking through these corridors the cherry on top of the cake that was saying you got into U.A.

Whoever designed this place was truly an architectural mastermind.

Izuku came to a stop in front of the truly massive door to Class 1-A. Seriously why was this thing so massive? Izuku knew that he was a bit small when compared to his age group but this door was at least five times his height.

Shaking his head a bit Izuku opened the door…

"Remove your foot from that desk!" said a bespectacled boy "Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us as well as the craftsmen who made this desk!"

"Like I care" yelled Bakugo "What middle school are you from you Extra?"

"My name is Tenya Ida" he replied "I'm from Somei Private Academy!"

"Somei?" bellowed Bakugo "A stuck-up Elitist then? I should blow you up to bits!"

"You're awful! Do you really wish to become a hero?"

"Bakugo wishes to be the best! Make no mistake about that!" said Izuku, bringing the entire class's attention to him "To him, being a hero is being the most powerful warrior on the block, someone whose very name strikes fear into the hearts of villains. You on the other hand are different. Tenya Idia, if I am not mistaken, from the Ida family line? If you're anything like Ingenium then to you being a hero means to inspire hope, to help those in need, to rescue people from the hardships of today and give them hope for a better tomorrow. Neither belief is necessarily bad, nor are they necessarily incompatible as All Might represents both philosophies to a t! "

By now the entire class was staring at him, which was not that surprising as he'd taken what seemed to be the dialogue between an uptight prick and an arrogant hothead and turned it into a discussion on their philosophies, beliefs and ideals as heroes.

"The best example I would give here would be that Bakugo's beliefs are quite similar to Endeavour, while Ida-san's are closer to Best Jeanest" finished Izuku "But I am being rude. Good morning everyone, I am Izuku Midoriya and I will be you're classmate for the next three years."

Some of Izuku's new classmates raised their hands in greeting, while others simply nodded in acknowledgement, but by far the most pronounced reaction was from the two people he'd interrupted. Bakugo had his feet off the table, and his hands were clenched tighter than Izuku thought was humanly possible. He was looking at Izuku with a glare so fierce that if looks could kill… well you know how the saying goes.

Tenya Ida on the other hand walked straight towards the new arrival, he'd recognized Izuku from the exam as the boy he swore he would apologise to, and he was going to keep his word.

"Midoriya-san, I am Tenya Ida, I'm from Somei private academy" said the bespectacled boy holding out his hand which Izuku took and shook "You perceived the true nature of that practical exam while I do not. I am sorry to say that I misjudged you! You were the superior candidate!"

"I did not perceive anything Ida" said Midoriya "All of you were too stunned to react and that girl was in actual danger. I bought time for you all to move on and I saved her life, just as she saved mine. Even if I was rejected because of my actions I would have left with my head held high.

Izuku looked Ida straight in the eye and spoke, slowly and clearly "As heroes we exist to save lives and help those who cannot help themselves! No matter whether our ideals lead to us inspiring fear in villains, or hope in civilians, no matter what we specialize in, be that rescuing, combat, protection, support, no matter our goals, such as making a legacy, becoming the strongest, money, _revenge_ , whatever. We exist to save lives, that is what Heroes do, above all else."

"Midoriya-san your insight into heroes and their ideologies is truly inspiring" replied Ida "I am now firmly convinced that you are a much superior candidate than I, I swear that I will take your words today to heart!"

' _Please do Ida, for all our sakes…"  
_

"Hey I know that hair" said a voice from behind him, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts, "Falling Boy!"

"Gravity Gal" said Izuku as he turned around to great his new classmate "Wow, you look really cute in that uniform!"

"Th-thank you" replied the blushing brunette who was completely blindsided by the compliment

"I'm Izuku Midoriya" continued the green haired boy "And this here is Tenya Ida, and you are?

"Ochako Uraharra, but please call me Ochako" she replied, getting more comfortable as the conversation came back to familiar waters "So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance counseling today right? Wonder what our teacher will be like, boy I'm nervous."

'Well if you really want to know then take a look and see for yourself, he's right behind you!"

Ida's eyes quickly scanned the area behind his new acquaintance for signs of their homeroom teacher and Ochako spun around so fast that Izuku thought for a split-second that she might give herself whiplash.

"If you're here to socialize then get out" came the voice of the aforementioned teacher from the ground, causing both the brunette girl and the bespectacled boy to do a double take as their eyes darted down to look at a scruffy looking man in a sleeping bag of all things, just a foot away from the door "This is the hero course!"

Somehow the sleeping bag man managed to raise himself off the ground and into a standing position, all while still being fully enclosed in the sleeping bag… somehow…

"It took all of you a good eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource you know, you need to learn to use every second of it." said the sleeping bag man "My name is Shouta Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Now quickly change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds. Now!"

* * *

"Good, you're all here" said 1-A's Homeroom Teacher to the assembled students "We'll be conducting a basic test of your quirks –"

"But what about the opening ceremony and the guidance sessions?" asked Ochako, interrupting the pro hero."

"You all are pro heroes in training, you have no time for that!" said Aizawa sharply "U.A is known for our freestyle education system, that applies to us teachers as well. Now we'll be doing your basic gym tests; softball throwing, fifty meters dash, grip strength, standing long jump, side to side stepping and the endurance run. The caveat here is that this time there are no quirk restrictions. Bakugo how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-Seven meters"

"Great now get in that circle and throw this ball" said Aizawa tossing the spiky-blonde haired teen a softball "Use your Quirk, do whatever you have to do to get the best result, just do not leave that circle!"

Bakugo gave a single nod of acknowledgement before leaning into a standard pitching pose, before throwing the ball and near simultaneously releasing a massive explosion from the palm of his hand. And with the sound reminiscent of a gunshot, the ball went flying into the air, far past what the eye could normally see.

"705.2 meters, good throw" said Aizawa "It is important for us to know your limits, which is the first step to figuring out what kind of hero you will be. That being said though, U.A only trains the best of the best so I will tell you this right here and now, I will be expelling any who I feel do not have what it takes to become a hero, furthermore, unless all of your performances are exceptional, the person with the lowest score will be judged as hopeless and will be immediately expelled! Your faith is in your hands, now line up in your seat order! We'll be doing the events in the order I just listed them in."

"This… is slightly different" muttered Izuku to himself as he watched his classmates all throw a softball, one after another, with varying degrees of success. As the nineteenth seat of Class 1-A, he was the third last student to get the chance to throw the ball, and so he knew just how high he'd need to score to pass, though he shake the feeling that something was off here.

"Next!"

Izuku shook his head as he moved onto the throwing platform, he knew he couldn't score first place in _this_ event, Ochako had managed to get the _infinity_ sign to pop up after all, but he could hopefully score high enough to get a good standing with his classmates and his homeroom teacher.

Izuku concentrated the power of One for All in his hand, and flung the ball.

"49 meters"

What On Earth!

Izuku knew he'd channelled the power of One for All, he felt the power as it settled into his hand, he heard the barely audible crackle of his bio-electricity as flowed across his arm, barely visible to the naked eye. There was no way, ABSOLUTELY no way, that the softball had travelled less than a hundred meters, much less barely half that amount!

"I erased your quirk!" said Aizawa as he walked towards the green haired boy "I watched your entrance exam and honestly, it was completely irrational the way you got in! I saw how you were completely incapacitated when you used your quirk, and while I will admit that you found a clever way around it, it won't help you here. So tell me, are you hoping that someone will step in to help you after you use –"

"Are you sure about that Erasorhead-sensei?" asked Midoriya, cutting off his Homeroom Teacher, whose eyebrows were raised at the fact the Izuku had correctly guessed his pro-hero identity barely a few seconds after he'd used his quirk "Out of all the people in this school you were the last person I would think would make assumptions. But if you're so sure, would you like to make a bet?"

"Oh?"

"Give us all a chance" said Izuku quietly, his voice clear enough that Aizawa who was quite near him to hear, but soft enough that his classmates, save Jiro, would have no idea what he asked for "If I pass this little test and walk away on my own power would you consider keeping all of us on the roster?"

"Score within the top five and I'll be willing to consider it" said Aizawa, "Don't and you can consider yourself hopeless! You have your quirk back! Give this another go and let's get this over with.

Izuku nodded and collected the ball before resuming his place inside the circle.

"One for All: 5%" he thought to himself as he felt those red lines of power streak across his entire arm, before they settled down, infusing his muscle fibres and bones with power as his skin took on a slight golden glow, that was all but invisible under the burning sun.

"Mom" Izuku muttered as the image of the smiling form of Inko Midoriya appeared in his head. He could feel her love as she stood with him through his childhood, her joy when she found out that her son would be going to, and the faith she had in his future when he left their apartment this morning "One for All 10%"

The glow around his fist increased as green streaks of bio-electricity started to appear and trail across his entire arm. Izuku brought both his hand up till they were parallel to his head before executing a textbook pitcher's throw. The ball flew into the air, far past what the eye could see.

*Beep* "690 meters" said Aizawa, "not the best we've seen today, but good enough!"

"Im – impossible, Quirks never manifest past the age of four" muttered Bakugo in pure shock. Izuku was nothing! He should have been nothing but a pebble on the side of the road, not an actual threat.

Bakugo remembered when the results came out for the entrance exam and he'd been utterly shell-shocked when he'd been beaten by **Deku!** By **De** fenceless Izu **ku** , of all people! Bakugo had intended to confront the loser when he came to school, to find out how on earth he'd cheated himself into being the first place! How that bloody pebble had stolen what should have been rightfully this.

But he never showed up! Izuku simply seemed to disappear entirely of the radar after the U.A entrance exam. Bakugo had heard through the grape wine that Izuku had privately met and spoken with their middle-school teachers, which while highly unusual wasn't illegal, before he'd withdrawn himself so that he could _supposedly_ prepare for U.A!

But this, whatever Bakugo had been expecting this certainly hadn't been it. Had Deku been lying all these years? How the on earth did that pathetic loser have the guts to lie to him? _HIM?_ Who the hell did he think he was?

Bakugo's entire thought process took little less than a minute, and in that time his shock nearly had turned into a towering inferno of rage "What the Hell was that? Explain yourself Deku!"

Bakugo blasted himself forward to get close to his former friend who he'd long since discarded due to his uselessness. Deku body automatically shifted into a defensive position with his right hand ready for a counterattack, a right hand that seemed to be nearly immediately enveloped by those red lines of power that constituted to 100% of One for All's power.

"Enough!" said Aizawa, his hair sticking straight up as his eyes glowed red. His giant white bandages that were usually loosely wrapped around his shoulders and head were now quite firmly wrapped around Bakugo who was struggling to move as the pro-hero glared at both him and Izuku "Stop struggling, this is a capture weapon made of carbon fibres and a special alloy wire, you're not breaking out of it! Now stop using your quirk already! I'm getting dry eye over here!"

Bakugo growled before he forced himself to relax and Aizawa yanked him back towards the group of students.

"Pull a stunt like that again and you're out Bakugo!" said Aizawa sternly, glaring at him for good measure with his red eyes before he let his quirk fade and his hair fell down to cover his face "Geez, what a waste of time, prepare for the next event! We'll be moving in the same order as the previous event, Bakugo you'll be going first, followed by the rest in seat order."

"Right" said everyone and as Yaoyorozu grabbed a softball and moved to the throwing circle, while Bakugo, Ayoama, Ashido, Asui and Ida took their positions on the race track that was just beside the throwing circle.

Yaoyorozu turn was definitely the most unique as she used her quirk to make actual miniature cannon much to the utter astonishment of her class, she then seemed to create a metal sphere out of her hand, which she stuffed the softball into, loaded in the cannon and fired

"10,981 meters precisely, and while I don't think we can classify that as a throw, you did do what you needed to get the best results so I guess it counts" said Aizawa "Alright you five, Get ready, three, two, one, GO!"

"Fast" was the only thing that Izuku could say as he watched the first fifty meter dash. Ida, easily the first to cross the finish line with in three seconds flat, followed by Bakugo who used his quirk to blast himself forward crossing the finishing line at a little over four seconds, but the others were not far behind him with Ashido finishing the dash in 5.28 seconds, followed by Ayoama in 5.51 seconds with Asui just behind him finishing at 5.58 seconds.

That group was the fastest of all the groups that had raced though as Izuku made his way to the starting line he couldn't help but feel that his group would give them a run for their money, considering that his group contained both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

"Ready!"

"One for All: Full Cowl!" said Izuku as he tried to channel 5% of All Might's power through his body.

"3…!"

The image of the Symbol of Peace popped into his mind, his powerful presence that just makes you believe that everything's possible!"

"2…!"

The image changed and this time it was Small Might cheering him on as he did his level best to clear up Dagobah beach, the faith that the man had in him even then was truly amazing, but more than that it was something he swore he would live up to.

"1…!"

The image shifted and this time it was the sheer pride that All Might had on his face when he congratulated him on getting into U.A, the sheer smile on that face was infectious.

"Go!"

Three thing happened at once, the ground under Todoroki feet was frozen solid in an instant as he as a pillar of ice shot out from beneath his legs, pushing him blindingly fast towards the finish line. Yaoyorozu feet glowed as she near instantly created what could only be described as a pair of jet boots which shot her forward towards the finish line.

Emerald streaks of bio-electricity had started to crackle around Izuku's body the moment he'd started to channel the quirk and the moment, Aizawa said go, he shot forward without any flare of the two recommended students, but just as fast all the same, though even though his sheer speed wasn't enough to beat either Todoroki (3:31 seconds) or Yaoyorozu (4:07 seconds) he managed to clock in an amazing record of 4:38 seconds.

If only Mineta (10.5 seconds ) or Hagakure (7.24 seconds), had been a bit faster, then they would have been the fastest group, but oh well…

The third event was Grip Strength and while Izuku was nowhere near Shoji amazing strength of 540kg, he had managed to use 5% of his quirk to give himself a respectable figure of 115kg, which was just a bit more than double of Bakugo's grip strength of 57kg much to the blonde's fury.

The standing long jump had the most surprising results, at least in Izuku's minds, in order of placements the people with the longest jumps were Bakugo (who could practically sustain himself in mid-air for the length of an entire city block), Todoroki, Yaoyorozu (using the same boots she'd used for the fifty meter dash), Sero, Ochako (who first jumped them made herself float for as long as she could stand it), Ayoama, Ida, Asui, Sato and then him. Honestly Izuku was surprised that he was so far behind when he was sure that he would have succeeded in this event out of them all, but on reflection it did make sense.

First place in the side to side stepping was amazingly enough taken by Mineta of all people as the sticky ball user who used sis balls to create two small walls on either side of him. He nodded at Aizawa when he was ready to begin. Aizawa started the stopwatch and Mineta practically flung himself into one of the walls, which acted like a spring board, launching him towards the other wall, which shot him right back into the first wall. The sticky ball user was moving so fast that he was leaving actual afterimages of himself.

Izuku managed to snag the second place for himself, much to Bakugo's immense fury but thankfully one glare from Aizawa was enough to dissuade the blonde from doing anything stupid.

And then came the endurance run in which Ida once again scored first place, and was quickly followed by Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, who were neck and neck through their groups whole race, with the latter just barely beating out the former at the last stretch. Bakugo managed to snag himself fourth place while Izuku just managed to get himself fifth.

"Your overall positions are the average of each position you got across each competition" said Aizawa "Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya, Ida, congratulations on being the top five students! That being said, Jiro, Kamanari, Hagakure and Mineta, your performances are below the expected performances of U.A students who would do these exercises without their quirks, I should know since I make sure that there is no cheating going on when they do these yearly P.E tests. That being said though, I was lying about expelling someone! That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you!"

"WHAT!"

"Well of course it was a lie!" said Yaoyorozu "Didn't take much to figure that –"

"Shouta Aizawa" interrupted Izuku, his clear even voice that somehow seemed to be laced with power drew everyone's attention to its source "Codename: Eraserhead! An angular type hero who's fighting technique is truly exceptional. A master of both Houjo-jutsu and Bujinkan ninjutsu his preferred method of combat is to erase his opponent's quirk, bind them knock them out before moving on to the next target. He detests the press and makes sure to have as limited of a media presence as possible while at the same time he makes sure to be well aware of any possible opponents and quirks he may have to engage in combat. His levels of analysis and deduction are also rumoured to be exceptional. Rumour also has it that he is solely responsible for almost a hundred expulsions in the U.A Hero Course during his short tenure here as a teacher, not one of which has ever been overruled. Am I right Sensei?"

"You are well-informed Midoriya, and just for the record it is well over a hundred expulsions" said Aizawa, much to the utter shock of the class and especially Yaoyorozu who was completely shell-shocked at how wrong she'd been

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles" said Izuku "If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

"Sun Tzu" said Aizawa "But that enough idle chatter, make your way back to the class and prepare yourselves for your first lesson. Also Mineta"

"Y-Yes" the sticky ball user was practically trembling under Eraserhead's quirk enhanced glare

"Despite scoring the first rank in the side to side stepping test you still managed to be the lowest ranked student due to your abysmal results in all the other tests and I have already begun to consider the possibility of your expulsion! You have until the sports festival to change my mind so I suggest you put in the physical training every day or else you might just find yourself shifted to gen-ed!"

* * *

 **Author rants**

 **I hate this chapter! I absolutely Hate it! I sat down to write this chapter on the 13** **th** **, thinking that after I write it I could go over it and chapter one, proof read it and get them both out in a week!**

 **And at the start it went quite well, I managed to get the diary scenes written in less than a few hours and I remember thinking that this wasn't going to be so bad But no! It took me thirteen days THIRTEEN DAYS to write the bloody quirk tests. I mean I bloody had holidays during these past two weeks and I thought I'd be able to go over and continue some of my older fan fictions, but NO!**

 **And I mean it doesn't even fit in well with the way I wanted my story to go, but I'm at the point that if I don't publish something I doubt I'm gonna publish anything! So I hope you enjoyed reading that!**

 **Also did anyone else notice how practically superhuman their tests were… I mean Ayoama 5.51 seconds in the fifty meter dash and he crossed the finish line after Mina, Mina was just running, not using her quirk in the manga, and even if she was her 'acid skating' improves her agility and mobility, not her speed and acceleration. For comparison, it took 5.6 seconds for** _ **Usain Bolt**_ **to reach the fifty meter mark in his olympic hundred meter dash!**

 **Mina, a high-school student whose quirk is not fit for rapid acceleration was faster than an athlete who trained his entire life to run races… chew on that for a second.**

 **Mineta, for those who are wondering how he came first in anything , here's my rational… Look mat the manga panels when they are going through the events. For the fifty meter dash we're shown Ida, and his time of 3 seconds, for the grip strength we're shown Shoji and his monstrous strength of 540kg, for the standing long jump we're shown Bakugo, who were know can use his quirk to basically fly, for soft ball throwing we see Ochako whose range is basically infinity, and for side to side stepping we see Mineta, which makes it all the more shocking that he came second last in the manga.**

 **And yeah… I'm just about done… favourite, follow and review, pm and all that jazz… Till next time,**

 **Rafael Out !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I've got a few things to say before we begin.**

 **A) if you've not watched the fight between All Might and All for One, then close this sight and go and watch it!  
** **If you have, then go watch it again!**

 **B) I do not own My Hero Academia nor do I have any affiliation with Shonin Jump or Studio Bones at this point in time.**

* * *

 **"I! AM!"**

Every single set of eyes in Class 1-A shot straight to the door when they heard that voice, a voice that was so magnetic and that contained a hint of such incredible power that it could only come from one person, and there was no doubt in anyone mind on who that person was.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Izuku couldn't help but face-palm at his idol and mentor's ridiculous entrance. And yet despite his embarrassment he was still grinning like a loon under his palm.

All Might was a force of nature and not just because of his quirk. his sheer presence was enough to fill both his allies and nearby civilians with hope and his sheer natural charisma made him so like-able, and more importantly approachable despite being being the number one hero in the world. And Izuku could clearly see (though he doubted that any of his classmates noticed) that with that one, over-the-top entrance, All Might had simultaneously managed to drain any apprehension about about being trained by the number one hero, while at the same time, endearing himself to the majority of the class.

"Hero Basic Training" said All Might "This is the class that will put you through the ringer in order to mold you all into heroes. This is the class that I will be in charge off, though unlike your other subjects do expect the other pros to be taking this class from time to time as they teach you about not just the different types of hero work they each specialize in, but also their preferred modus operandi and the pro's and cons of each approach."

All Might took a moment to look at his students, all twenty of them "That being said, each individual hero is unique in their own way. Your ability comes from a mix of your training, personality, physical power and your Quirk and how well you can use it, and as such no two heroes will truly ever be the same. indeed even twins who have the same exact quirk and physical powers may fight in completely different ways and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

All Mights eyes were looking straight at Izuku when he said that line and the messy green haired boy got the message loud and clear. _You may have my quirk but you are not me. You are you and that is all you will ever have to be._

"However in order to decide on how to best train you I need to know what you can do." continued All Might "Head down to the locker room and change into your costumes, they've already been placed in your lockers and both your lockers and your cases have been marked with your seat numbers so there should be no confusion, after that make your way to Ground Beta"

"Yes Sensei!"

* * *

"Deku, your costume's so practical looking" said Ochako "I wish I'd been more specific on my request form, this suit's so puffy and curvy that it's embarrassing!"

"Doesn't change the fact that it make you look really cute and pretty" Izuku replied, instantly causing the zero gravity user to resemble a steam engine!

"Sensei, this appears to be the same field we used for the entrance exam, will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?"

"No, instead you'll be doing step two Ida and that is Indoor Anti Personal Battle Training" said All Might "You see while most villain battles are broadcasted to be happening outdoors, statistically speaking those villains who actually have any idea about what they're doing, would try and ensure that any conflict happens indoors. Can anyone give me some examples of conflict likely to occur indoors?"

"Confinements, House arrests, Black Market deals, etc." said Izuku

"Exactly!" said All Might "Now everyone will be put into teams of two and you face off indoors, with one team taking the role of villains and the other taking the role of heroes. In this scenario the villains have hidden a nuclear bomb inside this facility and the heroes have to go inside and take care of it. Each battle will last for twenty minutes max. Heroes win if they capture the villains or touch the weapon! Villains win if they take out the heroes or the time limit runs up. Any questions?"

Almost half the class burst into questions and All Might answered them all, ranging from questions about the rules put forth from Yaoyorzu, to assuring Ochiko that he wasn't threatening to expel them like Aizawa, to cautioning Bakugo about liberal use of force while saying that it was allowed, to saying that yes, Ayoama's cape did look cool.

"Ida what was your question?"

"How will be forming team sensei?"

"Simple, you will all draw lots and then I will choose which team fights which. As I have little idea of the extent of all your respective abilities and capabilities, this will truly be a matter of chance."

"Are you sure that's wise sensei?" asked Ida

"It does make sense when you think about it" said Yaoyorzou "Pros often have to team up with other agencies on the spot during emergencies, it would uncommon, but not unheard of for pro-hero's to have never even heard off, much less met each other before said emergency!"

"Not to mention that Heroes can be well outside their usual area of activity when an emergency happens" added Izuku "for example Mufasu is the home of Endevor's Hero Agency, however during the recent villain it was All Might who saved the helpless civilian from the sludge monster."

Izuku barely managed to stop himself from grinning when he heard his childhood friend's fists clench and teeth grind from that jab '

"Hero Agencies also move around quite often" added Todokori "With All Might's addition to the U.A Hero team as well as Kamui Wood's newly secured position there was no need for my father to remain here, so the Endeavour Hero Agency has shifted its main base of operation to Tokyo."

"Exactly" said All Might, his gaze resting on Izuku on for a moment before it shifted to the class as a whole "Now step up and pick your lots."

* * *

Midoriya took a decided to make small talk with his teammate as they made their way into the building. Out of all the people in Class 1 – A, Shoji was the one he knew the least about, not only that but that his quirk was one of the more unknown and . . . well quirky, quirks of their class.

Still while his teammate might have been a bit of a surprise, his opponents, or rather one of his opponents was not.

Izuku had told All Might the reason behind his inability to produce consistent results with his quirk, he told him that win or loose, he needed to face his demon if he had any chance of moving on, he had asked All Might for this pairing, a day before school began, and now, on the first day of Hero Training, All Might was adhering to his request.

The first match of the day would be the villain team of Izuku and Shoji, vs Kirishima and Bakugo.

As the Villians they had to either disable their opponents or survive for thirty minutes, however a prolonging the match wasn't an option when one was up against Bakugo. Izuku knew that he had to face his childhood friend, but he also knew that he had to win.

In such a scenario it seemed the best bet was to divide and conquer, but that could backfire as well, if he fell then there was no doubt that Shoji would fall against Bakugo's raw destructive power, not to mention that if Kirishima was up then Bakugo could essentially bypass Shoji to win.

The only logical solution would be to ensure that the weapon was secure before they engaged their respective opponents, and Izuku needed to face Bakugo without either Kirishima or Shoji interfering, which meant that they couldn't fight . . . together. . .

The wouldn't engage their opponents at the same time, which meant that Izuku now had a plan.

* * *

BANG!

A pure shockwave of energy crashed across the entirety of the second floor of the building blowing the hero team away from their opponent.

"Fucking Hell what the heck was that!" screamed Bakugo as he glared at the dust cloud created by… by whatever the heck had just hit him, if wondered for a moment if this was some kind of an ability that the Masked Man could use before his blood started to boil as he heard a very familiar voice.

"Kirishima, this fight is between Kaachan and I" Izuku's voice seemed to echo from all around them "Move forward and face your own opponent!"

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted himself forward, but was almost immediately blasted back by another shockwave that, this time blew away not only Bakugo, but the all the dust and debris the first shockwave generated to reveal Izuku Midoriya.

Dressed in a dark green full-body jumpsuit with beige gloves, a red utility belt, red boots, black elbow pads and knee pads that extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, Izuku didn't look like much. Even with a diamond-shaped metal respirator attached to his face that made him look slightly intimidating, Izuku costume really didn't stand out all that much. In fact compared to the rest of the class his almost looked down right plain.

However as he stood right beside the staircase leading up to the third floor with what seemed to be a glossy black short barrel shotgun pointed straight at them, Kirishima could honestly say that he hadn't felt this intimidated since his eight grade where he'd seen his friends accosted by an actual, terrifying villain.

Izuku almost casually lowered the shotgun, till it was facing the floor and then pulling the trigger, once more creating a cloud of debris and quite a large hole in the floor.

"Follow me if you have the guts to face me Kaachan!" said Deku, before he leaped down

"DEKU!" roared Bakugo as he leaped to give chase.

* * *

"Alright Izuku this is it" the messy green haired boy said to himself as he ran around a corner "Your Demon is after you, now all you have to do is face him!"

"Deku" yelled Bakugo as he ran straight passed the corner that Izuku hid behind, causing the green haired boy to take a deep breath before emerging from his corner.

"BAKUGO" he yelled causing the blonde haired hothead to come to a complete dead stop "I am no longer your Defenceless Izuku! I am no longer your worthless punching bag! From now on Deku is the name of a Hero!"

"You always sprout that crap even when you're scared out of your fucking mind!" said Bakugo "IT PISSES ME OFF!"

The explosion quirk user blasted himself backwards, while almost simultaneously twisting himself in mid-air so that he was facing Izuku as he headed straight for the ninth wielder of One for All.

For his part Izuku was already bringing his hands up to his left and moving to his right to intercept Bakugo's right hook and –

Bang!

The sound of Bakugo's body hitting the floor as Izuku threw him over his shoulder echoed through the hall. The messy green haired boy wasn't done as he jumped up as high as he could without his quirk bringing his knees as close to his chest as he could in a second before pushing them straight down onto Bakugo's stomach, or rather where Bakugo's stomach should have been as despite being stunned by the flip he'd just experienced, Bakugo was still aware enough to see Deku's feet fly above his face, and that awareness was all he needed to know that he needed to make the biggest explosion he could in the second he had to work with.

And that was exactly what he did, blasting himself away just in the nick of time from what would have undoubtedly been a painful blow, before quickly making his way back to his feet, only to find that Deku had already closed the distance between them.

"FOOL" yelled Bakugo as he blasted himself forward at Deku, lashing out with his left leg. However instead of hitting Deku in the face like he expected his leg hit a very strong arm that stood firm despite the power and momentum of the kick, and Deku lashed out with his left hand which Bakugo barely managed to catch with his right

BANG!

"AHHH!"

Deku couldn't help but scream as he felt like a firecracker had just gone off in his hand, which was quite an apt description considering that Bakugo had just unleashed a medium sized explosion from his hand. But unfortunately for the blonde haired hothead, that wasn't enough to put down Izuku as he lashed out with a solid kick to Bakugo's chest, pushing the blonde quite a fair bit of distance away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room, class 1 – A could only stare at the battle that was unfolding between the two top scorers of the entrance exam.

"He's amazing" said Sato as he watched Izuku fight against Bakugo "He's able to go up against that guy without using his quirk at all!"

The rest of his class could only nod at those words, while rescue points could be arbitrarily given by the examiners during the entrance exam, combat points had a fixed value and that were earned by beating the robots, and Bakugo had earned the second place in the entrance solely due to his combat points. And yet despite this…

"Yeah but its costing him though" said Jiro as she and the rest of the class stared at Izuku's blackened hand.

* * *

"Is that the best you could do Kaachan?" Izuku taunted "I've felt more pain due to training accidents, than I did during that so called attack!"

That was a statement that was utterly true as Izuku had broken all his fingers, as well as torn his hands to shreds as he tried to learn how to use One for All

"I was going to go easy on you Deku" said Bakugo with an almost maniac like grin "But if you're so eager for pain than let me grant you your wish."

Izuku tightened his guard, alert for the attack that he was sure was going to come any second now, but to his utter befuddlement Bakugo dropped his stance and even straightened up a bit.

"I'm guessing you know this from your stalking, but the sweat glands on my palms secrete something akin to nitro-glycerine" said Bakugo as he raised his hands, his right gauntlet pointed straight at Izuku with his left hand fingering the gauntlet's pin "Assuming they honoured my request, these gauntlets have been storing that fluid since the moment I put them on!"

"Bakugo stop it!" yelled All Might in the control room, the mike transferring the sound to Bakugo's earphone "Are you trying to kill him!"

"He won't die if he dodges!" yelled Bakugo in response as he pulled the pin that would unleashed an explosion that could potentially take out a small house, or rather it should have if Izuku hadn't pulled out a black pistol, powering up as he did so and pulled the trigger.

Unlike his airsoft shotgun that was clipped to the left hand side of his belt, which fired large wide area blasts, Izuku's BB pistol fired a small but extremely accurate Ball Bering at his target, If Izuku was given time to power up to his maximum, then the bullet could potentially pierce through several buildings, without destroying anything surrounding the target, in other words the perfect weapon to use for precision attacks such as a gun held to a hostage's head, or a weapon aimed at him, like Bakugo's gauntlet.

"Run?" said Izuku in a nearly emotionless monotone as unclipped his shotgun and aimed it straight at Bakugo "I'm through running!"

BANG!

* * *

"Alright think Kirishima, think!" the redhead said to himself as he looked at the hole that Izuku had made. The green haired boy had been standing just at the tip of the staircase before he'd made that hole in the floor.

The staircase was at the end of a narrow corridor and there was no other way to get to it other than to jump, and Kirishima was aware of just how far he could jump and the hole was a bit bigger than that.

If one were to think logically Bakugo should have been the one to go forward as he could use his quirk to fly while Kirishima should have chased after Midoriya, but the hothead had been driven into a rage after just a few taunts and had chased after the green haired boy with reckless abandon, which was likely Izuku's plan from the get go.

"Think dammit, if only I had some way to reduce the…" And just like that the lightbulb went off in the redhead's head as he ran back to the other end of the corridor, tore off a door from its hinges and quickly ran back to the hole.

He had originally discarded the thought of using the door as it wasn't as big as the hole, but he realized that he didn't need to make a bridge to cross, he just needed to reduce the gap. Reaching back to the door, Kirishima hardened his hands and slammed them through the wall until he'd made a square sized hole and then brought the concrete block and placed it on one end of the door, he then made another large concrete block and placed it over the first before pushing the thing forward before talking a few steps back to admire his handiwork.

"Alright here we go!" said Kirishima with a wide grin as he started running towards the hole, leaped over the concrete blocks, used the door as a springboard jumped as far as he could.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled as he grabbed the railing of the stairs with his hand, just as his feet, touched and slipped of the step, with as much strength as he could muster he pulled himself up onto the stairs before he started to make his way up to face his opponent and win this whole thing.

* * *

"Fucking hell" Bakugo as he tried to pull himself out of the rubble of a wall he'd destroyed with his back, the second wall to be precise as just infront of him was another wall with a nice Bakugo shaped hole in it "What the heck was that?"

"That was your little old punching–"

BANG!

The moment he head Deku 's voice he threw his left arm, the one which still had a gauntlet, forward and threw the pin. He'd given Deku too much time to respond during the first attack, there was no way he was going to make the same mistake –

"Oww"

Despite the sound of the huge explosion he'd just released Bakugo could clearly here the voice of his old friend as if it was right beside him, because to his utter disbelief it was.

His head had immediately snapped to his right the moment he'd heard that gasp of pain and too his utter shock he saw Izuku there, rubbing his left shoulder as if he'd just slammed it against a wall, his left hand loosely catching the weapon that had just blown him through two walls.

Bakugo didn't waste a second. Despite his mind still being unable to process the fact that Izuku had just dodged that blast and got in close in the span of a second, much less the fact that it was Deku that was pushing him so far. Bakugo's body acted on instinct as it slammed him with a right elbow, pushing the One for All user just back enough to be slammed with the shin of Bakugo's left foot and straight into the wall.

Izuku wasn't idle however, while his hands were to too slow to block the oncoming blow, they were fast enough to catch the leg, which he used to fling Bakugo a full 180 degrees and slam him against the wall, and almost putting him through it, before following it up with a kick of his own.

At this point Bakugo wasn't able to think straight, but he was still quite able to fight as he blocked Izuku's oncoming kick before he used that leg to pull the boy closer, grabbing his shoulders and then slamming his knee into Izuku's gut, not once but three times before he let go, before his used his legs to push the messy green haired kind back before bringing his hands forward and pushing all the power and energy he had left into one last massive explosion.

 **BANG ! ! !**

Bakugo was on down on his knees, panting heavily, his arms twitching due to the complete overuse of his quirk. A second later his eyes widened as the adrenaline faded from his system and his consciousness freed itself from the battle lust that had briefly overtaken his system.

"De –Deku…? DEKU!" Bakugo yelled, not in anger or rage as he usually did when he yelled that name, but rather in sheer emotional terror, the terror that he now had his old friend's blood on his hands.

Bakugo had been in a state of desperation and confusion in that last bout, desperation to win the fight and confusion that it was Deku who'd pushed him this far. Mixing desperation, confusion, adrenaline and a sprinkle of fear would lead to doing things that Bakugo would never otherwise do, such as putting all his power into one massive blast that not only took out the entire corner of this building, but nearly half the adjacent one as well. And he'd shot that blast at nearly point-blank range.

"DEKU!"

And with that last shout exhaustion, both physical and mental, hit him like a ton of bricks and he passed out.

* * *

Kirishima was in a bad place, Shoji was just as strong, if not stronger than he was with his quirk activated and Shoji's quirk gave him range to work with while Kirishima's did not, combine that with the narrow corridors of this building meant that he could not in any way flank his opponent.

That was something that Kirishima didn't mind as back attacks and sneak attacks were unmanly but right now he needed something to get past this thing. If only he could create some kind of distraction –

 **BANG ! ! !**

The building shook and just for a moment Shoji lost both his concentration and his balance, but a moment was all Kirishima needed. He used every single ounce of strength to push through all of Shoji's extended arms, get close to him and deliver a massive uppercut right to Shoji's jaw, knocking the teen down to the ground. No wasting a moment he quickly removed his capture tape and looped it around Shoji's head and one of his arms.

"Young Shoji has been captured. Please do not make any moves now young Shoji, you're out of bounds" said All Might's voice through the general broadcast.

"Understood" Shoji replied "Nice job Kirishima, now go on, you still have the bomb to find!"

"Thanks man" replied the redhead happily, as he started to make his way for the stairs, not noticing Shoji grin under his mask.

* * *

One for All was a very unique quirk, in addition to being able to accumulate and store the power of its wielder before being passed on to the next, thereby ensuring that each generation was greater than its predecessor. It had three distinctive trait that made its effects far different than any other enhancer quirk.

The first was that the power of the quirk could be used to enhance everything, not just strength, speed and durability, but perception, intelligence, etc. This was why whereas the rest of the class started panicking when they witnessed Bakugo's final attack of desperation, All Might was relieved as he'd seen Izuku power up and push off his left leg, heading straight for a nearby corridor just as Bakugo released his attack.

Since this all happened so quick and Izuku's quirk enhanced dodge was so quick there was no chance for the energy to stabilize, much less regulate itself which meant that Izuku had pushed off with 100% power.

He'd have to shift the camera to the other side of the building since that's were Izuku no doubt ended up, right after he'd order Shoji to stand down since he'd been captured and get then get his class to calm down.

* * *

"One of those guys was a speedster, most likely one of the earlier ones" said Izuku to himself as he looked at his broken leg "Guess I should be grateful though"

The second trait is that that in addition to all the power that was accumulated during a generation, One for All also had… an echo, for lack of a better term, of each user. Izuku already had brilliant split second decision making and analysis skills, and once you stack that with the echoes of eight generations of Hero's battle instincts. Well there was a reason that Izuku was able to go toe to toe with Bakugo, someone who spent his whole life training himself in combat, despite only having a month of combat training himself.

Of course having such an overpowered Quirk in his back pocket tipped the scales slightly in his favour, but things were never really fair.

Still Izuku really needed to interrogate All Might on the previous users of One for All, he knew one of them was One for All himself, one of them must have been some kind of sharpshooter, or possibly a soldier considering that Izuku's aim was extremely accurate when he relied on instinct rather than thought about the shot, and one of them was a speedster… and of course All Might's Predecessor was a topic that was to be avoided at all cost considering what happened the first time he tried to bring it up.

But beyond that he had absolutely no idea about any of One for All's history…

Izuku had managed to pull himself up to his feet and started to slowly hop towards the stairs. No doubt Kirishima was soon going to realize their deception, though what he'd do after the fact was what was going to determine the result of this match.

Using his pistol against Kirishima was a disaster waiting to happen. That weapon was meant from precision shots and against someone who was just as stubborn as Bakugo and himself combined, well the only way it would work would be if Izuku put his opponent down, and he had no intention of killing or mortally wounding Kirishima.

He had his tool belt and all the goodies they contained, though he'd never really had time to check each one, forget practice with them, so that was out. It seemed like this was going to come down to a fist fight and with a broken leg and a charred hand, the odds weren't looking good for him.

If only he hadn't dropped his shotgun during the fight with Bakugo, he'd be a lot more certain of pulling something off.

Bakugo

Was he still around? Izuku desperately wanted to say no but Bakugo's perseverance and bullheadedness was legendary. Oh well, there was nothing left to do but head to the bomb room and wait for the final showdown.

* * *

Kirishima was in a state of panic right now, sheer utter panic. He'd reached right up to the roof and there was no bomb. He then started to run again, backtracking his steps, checking each and every room, AGAIN, as he did so.

Sixth floor was clear, so was the fifth, so was the fourth. Kirishima jumped down the hole on the third floor and landed in the second, he didn't bother checking it as he'd personally scouted it as he searched for materials to make his make shift springboard. Kirishima couldn't help but stare mouth agape at the state of sheer utter destruction that was the second floor, but that didn't stop him from moving down to the first floor. He jumped down to the ground floor, which was basically a large open hall. Intersped with support pillars, and in the middle of all of that was his target, the Nuclear Bomb, along with its defender Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku looked Horrible, there was no other way to put it, He was practically laying down on the ground, using the bomb to support his back. He was bloody, brused and burnt, and surprisingly had a grin on his face.

"Tick Toc, Tick Toc, Kirishima" said Izuku "You've got about twenty seconds left."

Kirishima, ran forward. He didn't have the time to do anything else, he didn't have the time to even think of another way.

"Ten seconds…"

Kirishima could clearly see Izuku non burnt arm get encased with red streaks of power, as it started to glow a dark orange. He hardened his body as much as he could without loosing any momentum.

All he needed to do was touch the bomb, he just needed to touch it and he would win. He needed to withstand Izuku's attack and touch the bomb and victory would be his, all he needed to do –

"50% Detroit Smash!"

Kirishima had just a second to realize that he'd just underestimated Izuku power, and that he'd underestimated it quite badly as well. Before he was blasted back, back to the staircase, and almost straight through all the stairs as well.

His hardening had prevented his bones from breaking, his muscles from tearing, or any really bad damage to be frank, But his every inch of his body felt like it had just been put trough the ringer.

But even then Kirishima knew he could do it, all he knew he could do –

Ding Ding Ding.

Kirishima grinned as he let his body relax, he'd may have lost today but creating bad blood was just unmanly. Besides, just because he lost today didn't mean he was going to lose tomorrow.

"Good Job Deku" he said out loud, remembering the name that his teammate had used "You got us."

Kirishima didn't get a response, nor was he expecting one as he could clearly see that Izuku had succumbed to exhaustion. But despite that he couldn't help but feel his admiration grow for not just Izuku, but his teammate who'd faced such overwhelming power and yet managed to do so much damage to the future hero in front of hm.

"These two, they really are something else."

* * *

"Alright I'm sure you all know who the M.V.P is" said All Might "But can one of you tell me why? Young Yaoyorozu"

"Midoriya's plan was simple, yet effective. He would go and distract Kirishima and Bakugo while Shoji would use his quirk to scale the building and place the bomb at the level that the team entered from. If they entered from the bottom the bomb would have been placed on the ground floor. If they entered from the top it would be placed on the roof. Furthermore, He goaded Bakugo into following him leaving Kirishima to try and bridge the gap which was the exact opposite of what they should have been doing. During their altercation Midoriya was able to straight up engage in combat with minimal use of his quirk, instead relying on split second predictions and hand to hand skills, and when Bakugo decided to brag about his weapon he used that opening to destroy it and send him flying back. Lastly his sheer grit and determination was in and of itself amazing. Despite all the damage he'd undertaken during his battle with Bakugo he was still able to pull himself up and get to the bomb so he could prepare a final defence despite all the pain he must undoubtedly have been in and the fact that he seemed barely able to move."

"Indeed" said Shoji "If it wasn't for Midoriya's sheer willpower then there is no doubt that we would have lost that match."

"So what could you have done better?" asked All Might

"Huh?"

"I have an assignment for all of you" said All Might addressing the entire class "Today when you reach home, I want you to all think on your match. For those of you who lost I want you to think of how you could have acted to get yourself a victory, and for those of you who won, I want you to think on your mistakes and identify places on where you could have improved so that your victory could have been easier. I will be giving these tapes to Aizawa so you can speak to him if you want to rewatch your performance, and I want at minimum, a five hundred word essay on what you could have done better, understood!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good, now for the next match" said All Might "The Hero Team of Young Ayoama and Young Ashido will face off against the Villian Team of Young Ochako and Young Ida!"

* * *

 **Alright that's chapter three done.**

 **Ok, so first things first, the name change.  
Originally the powering guns thing was supposed to be a one off thing, but then come chapter two I decided to embrace it as it give's Deku some mid to long range capabilities which is something that the boy needs and wouldn't discard. Not to mention it gives him access to a massive amount of firepower WITHOUT the drawback of wrecking his body.**

 **So then I started to think about how to incorporate this into him, obviously he's going to have a gun that can dish out the kinds of blasts that you could see at the sports festival, but what else? Well why not something that he can use with a bit more fineness, a gun that more akin to a scalpel rather than a wrecking ball.**

 **Of course that got me thinking about Snipers in fiction, like snipe and more importantly Deadshot. And come on you've got to admit Deadshot Deku is a pretty cool name! Not to mention he can have the DD, logo, like a certain blind man I'm sure you've heard of before.**

 **But still I apologize for the abrupt name change and please do tell me your thoughts down below.**

 **Filius de Tenebris: I was thinking about that, but personally I feel that this Izuku would only incorporate swords into his arsenal after the Stain arc, and I'm not sure if that arc's gonna happen, but there's still a while left before that.**

 **Hektols: Exactly, actions matter, and this is something that Izuku is going to come to embrace as he continues to grow.  
Also Ida's just the first of many, Izuku's fanclub is going to grow till it encompasses the entire world !**

 **Thank you to everyone who's favourated and followed my fic, and thank you to everyone whose commented.**

 **Do comment on this chapter and for those who are new here, please follow this fic and do give me your suggestions for this A.U**

 **Rafaelout!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do own, co-own or have any stake in Boku no Hero Academia or Shonen Manga other than emotional involvement.**

 **And with those traditional set of words out of the way, On with part Four!**

* * *

 _*  
"You know Izuku can also be read as Deku in Kanji. And Deku means someone who can't do anything"_

" _Why are you being so mean Kaachan"_

 _*  
"Deku means __**De**_ _fenceless Izu_ _ **ku**_ _, it's the perfect name for a quirkless looser like you,"_

" _Stop it Kaachan"_

 _*  
"Woah"_

' _Splash'_

" _Are you ok Kaachan?"_

 _*  
"You've already made him cry Kaachan, I won't let you hurt him anymore"_

" _So Deku, the quirkless looser thinks he can play hero huh? Well let's see how good of a hero he really is"_

 _*  
"You know there's a way you could be a hero, you could jump off a roof and hope you're born with a quirk in your next life."_

 _*  
"From now on Deku is the name of a Hero!"_

" _Run, I'm through Running"_

" _Die!_

 _ **Bang ! ! !**_

"DEEKKKUUUU!" Bakugo screamed as he sat upright, his arm clutching his chest as his heart threatened to break free of its confines.

"Yes Kaachan"

Bakugo's eyes snapped up at a completely whole and normal looking Izuku "You're –"

"Alive, not that you care after all, what was it you said to me when were in middle school, Oh yeah _jump off a roof and hope you're born with a quirk in your next life."_ Finished Izuku sarcastically and savagely.

"You wanna GO"

"I took your advice you know" said Izuku simultaneously cutting off and silencing his childhood friend with that one sentence "Well, after a fashion anyway. Remember when that sludge villain got you? I ran forward trying to save you knowing that it was suicide, hoping that it would be suicide. I panned on sacrificing my life hoping that the pros would use that distraction to save you. I planned on dying to save you Kaachan, I planned on dying."

Bakugo's eyes widened as he could only stare disbelievingly as Izuku scratched the back of his head "I think it's fairly obvious that things didn't go as planned. And since it seemed that death didn't want me, I decided to embrace life. I threw myself in physical training, hoping to overcome the fact that I had a useless quirk, or at least one that I thought that I was useless."

Izuku closed his eyes and smiled as he spoke with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"Then I found a sensei, someone who could see my will and determination, someone who believed in me and my dream. He turned my quirk from something so benign that it was non-existent, into something that could shatter buildings and change the world. But before he did I had to prove myself to him, prove that I had what it took to be a hero."

Izuku opened his eyes and looked straight into Bakugo's.

"I earned my power Kaachan, just as I earned my spot here. And I won't allow anyone to take that away from me!"

"If you came here to threaten –"

"I came here to thank you Kaachan" said Izuku, once more shocking Bakugo into silence "I am what I am because of you. You were simultaneously my idol and my demon, you were who I wished to be like, as well as the one I struggled to escape from. If it wasn't for you I would have just been another person who had their dreams completely and utterly shattered and forced to face the harshness of reality, if it wasn't for you he would have never noticed me, but instead I'm living the dream, and it's all thanks to the two people who defined me, my idol and you."

Izuku pulled out a piece of paper and a C.D and placed it on the table he was leaning against. "All Might's assignment is written on that paper and the C.D contains a copy of our fight. Submission date's next Monday.

"Huh?"

"Good luck Kaachan" said Izuku with a cherry voice "Oh, and the past is the past, and I've long since left mine behind. So see ya!"

And with those final words Izuku quickly exited the infirmary, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Bakugo blinked

"What the Fuck?"

* * *

"You know I expected you to reassure the kid, not bamboozle him" said a skinny blonde haired man as he took a seat beside a messy green haired boy overlooking Dagobah Beach.

"Reassurance would do nothing. I needed to get through to him"

"Well you only succeeded in confusing him."

"Bit to preachy?" asked Izuku in such a sincere voice that All Might couldn't help but laugh.

"Way too preachy, with a bit of braggy added in for good measure" said All Might with a smile as he ruffled the hair of his young appendence.

"Well I earned my power didn't I" asked Izuku as he channelled a bit of his power into hand, and watched as emerald electricity danced between his finger. "Shouldn't I be proud of it?"

"Of course you should" replied All Might as he relaxed into the bench and watched the sunset of in the horizon "But you shouldn't let your pride define you!"

"I won't" came the reply, and it was one that All Might didn't doubt for a second. He had faith in his successor and he knew that the boy would never let pride or hubris get to him. No matter how much he changed, Izuku Midoriya would always be the same person at heart. And there was no question that he'd changed ever since he'd received One-for-All, there was no doubt about that.

Izuku had changed completely since he'd received his quirk and passed the entrance exam. Not only had he gotten into U.A but he'd also found a way around his inexperience with all for one, become a proficient sharpshooter and fighter in a little less than a month (something that was frankly astounding) and had succeeded in standing up to his tormentor and defeating his demon. And that's what worried the number one hero

Izuku was running high on a constant stream of successes and victories ever since he'd received One-for-All, and all of his achievements had done wonders for his confidence and self-belief. But there's a very good reason why people say that the higher you soar, the deeper you'll fall. And All Might was slightly worried that the fall would be too much for his successor to handle.

Just slightly

He had faith in his successor after all.

"Could I introduce you to my mother?"

What. . . did his apprentice just say?

"I want her to meet the man who gave me the chance to live out my dream"

"You can't tell here…"

"I don't intend to, not yet anyway" said Izuku "Someday I intend to come clean with her, she deserves that much from me at the very least, but that day is a long way away."

Izuku got up and walked forward a bit stretching as he did so, before turning around and looking his mentor in his eyes.

"I don't want her to meet the alter ego, I want her to meet you!" said Izuku "I want to introduce her to Toshinori Yagi, my sensei, my mentor, I want to the man who gave me the chance to live out my dream. And you won't need to worry about your limit since you'll be Small Might!"

Izuku grinned as All Might spluttered at the nickname for his true form. Before plopping back down in the seat right next to him "So what do you say?"

"Izuku –"

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll meet her"

"Thank you!"

.

.

.

"All Might"

"Yes Izuku?"

"There's something coming!"

"And what's that?"

"I don't know, but I caught the scent of something just as the wind shifted."

"The scent?" asked All Might sceptically.

"More of my instincts telling me that something's coming" said Izuku "And I trust them, I'd be foolish not to."

All Might had to give him that. Despite not having full control of One for All, nor full access to all of its abilities, Izuku seemed to be naturally attuned to the ancient quirk and especially to the ghosts of its predecessors. If the combined instinctual ability of nine generations said that something was coming, then he was inclined to believe that something was indeed coming.

"I'll be there Izuku, you have my word, I'll be there to save you all!"

"Will you?" asked Izuku with a twinge of doubt in his voice that caused the Number One Hero to look at him sharply. All Might was very aware that Izuku looked up to him immensely, heck he wouldn't be off the mark if he said that the boy near worshiped him, and to hear that sound of doubt in his voice shocked him to his core.

"You have other classes to teach, other duties and responsibilities to see to. You have a time limit on your quirk and the fact of the matter is that you simply may not be there when it comes" said Izuku before continuing in an extremely cherry voice "I went shopping before I came here you know, and I bought something that I quite like."

"Oh and what might that be?" asked All Might, knowing full well that Izuku would change the topic so abruptly unless it was relevant.

"A Flare Gun!" said Izuku "You could even buy flares of different colour for this gun! Like say a red flare in case we're attacked and need backup immediately, a yellow one in case it's a rescue situation and we'll need help and paramedics, and even a green one to say all clear and I'm right here!"

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind!"

"Tell the others as well!" said Izuku, his voice losing its false cheer , as it gained a tinge of melancholy "Something is coming All Might, and then the world as we know it will change."

* * *

"Good work with yesterday's battle training" said Aizawa after bringing the class to order "I've looked over your grades and evaluation and have prepared my own recommendations if you wish to hear them. Furthermore you will submit yesterday's assignment to me on Monday morning. If anyone needs a copy of their battles come and see me during the break."

"Understood!"

"Bakugo, grow up! You've got the talent, but your hot headedness will be your downfall unless you reign it in" said Aizawa "Also, learn to reel yourself in. If Izuku had been a second slower he would have been dead! Even against an actual villain, that would is going too far!"

"Got it sensei" came the reply from the blonde haired hothead, except it lacked the usual aggressiveness that was ever present when the boy spoke, and Izuku couldn't help but frown

He'd been watching Bakugo since the start of the day. Since just before he'd reached the U.A gate to be precise. He didn't even bother to interact with the reporters even when one of them brought up the sludge villain. And he's been acting slightly subdued ever since he took a seat in class.

"Alright now on to homeroom business" said Aizawa as he finished giving several students their critiques. He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for what was about to come "You will need to choose a class president"

And there it came, an immediate cacophony of almost every student in Class One – A, all nominating themselves to be president. There were just five exceptions, Bakugo who didn't say a word, Izuku who was eying his childhood friend with a worried expression, Todoroki who was just watching the entire thing with a bored expression, Ida who looked like he was about to explode, and explode he did.

"That's Enough!" yelled the bespectacled boy silencing the entire class "Leading the class is a heavy responsibility, but ambition does not equal ability! This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents which is why I put forward the motion that we vote!"

"But Ida" Ashido wined "We haven't known anyone long enough to build any trust"

"And besides everyone will just vote for themselves!" added Kirishima.

"Which is precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job" answered Ida with a tone of finality to his voice "Will you allow it sensei?"

"Do whatever you want just make the choice quickly."

* * *

Izuku won the nomination with four votes, with Yaoyorozu coming in second with three votes. Ashido, Asui, Jiro, Kamanari, Koda, Mineta, Ojiro, Sero, Sato and Tokoyami all voted for themselves.

Izuku had surprisingly casted his vote for Yaoyorozu despite nominating himself for the election, and unless he'd completely misread the situation both Todoroki and the Creation quirk user herself had voted Yaoyorozu.

As for the votes he himself had gotten, two of them were definitely from Ida and Ochako, He had seen Shoji's eyes glance towards him before he'd cast his vote. And by the obvious process of elimination the other vote must have definitely come from Kirishima.

Bakugo neither nominated himself nor did he cast his vote in anyone's favour. In fact other than his responses to Aizawa when the teacher had questioned him Bakugo hadn't said a word, nor had he attempted to assert his presence in anyway. Which was so completely antithetical to the boys personality that Izuku couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

And as for…

 _ **WWHHHAAAAAAAAA!**_

Izuku's head snapped up as the alarm blared, his earlier train of thought forgotten as his eyes scanned his surroundings for any immediate threats.

"Security Level Three has been broken" came the pre-recorded message from the speakers "All students please evacuate in an ordinary fashion."

"Ochako tap me" barked Izuku in a tone that brokered no argument, as he simultaneously channelled the power of one for all through his legs.

He felt the power envelop and sink into his legs just as Ochako's hand came down on his back.

Izuku, the first time Ochako had used her powers on him he'd been so nervous and distracted that All Might could have walked by him and he would have never noticed (and that was really saying something). And even then he'd just been under its influence for a moment, just long enough to get his balance, before she released it.

The second time he'd been in so much pain that he doubted he would have been able to feel anything, even more pain.

Now though, well the sensation was disorientating if nothing else. And a moment's disorientation was more than enough to take someone out in a fight, something to help Ochako with if she ever decided to embrace a more combat oriented role.

Izuku let that train of thought linger for a moment longer before pushing it to the edge of his mind as he felt the power stabilize. He used the table, which his legs were now at level with, to push himself up above the crowd and straight towards the window.

Slamming headfirst into the bulletproof window was not as headache inducing as he'd expected it to be, maybe because he was slowly getting used to it (which was a worrying thought in and of itself), but he grabbed a ledge and used it to stabilize himself and prevent himself from being flung back like a ping pong ball.

A single glance outside the window told him what he needed to know, that the security breach was caused by the press gaining access to the campus. Izuku could clearly see most of the teachers politely but firmly trying to prevent the tide from entering the building and making a mess of the whole thing.

A glance behind told him that the cafeteria had descended into a near riot, and without any teacher nearby to help sort out this entire mess, the situation could end up becoming dangerous.

"1% One for All" he muttered, channelling the power of the ancient quirk into his mouth, throat and vocal cords

Izuku's thought neither going to All Might nor his mother, but surprisingly Mr. Aizawa. The look of approval he had when he'd heard Izuku's bet, the smile on his face every time Izuku proved him wrong during each test. The nod he'd given him when he'd succeeded in getting into the top five. Aizawa believed in him, Izuku was sure of that.

He felt the power stabilize in his throat and then he bellowed " **ENOUGH!"**

Silence! In a single moment everyone froze as the all looked up at the source of that voice that was filled with power and might.

"There is no danger! The infiltrators are just the media and are not a danger" said Izuku clearly, power and confidence dripping from each word he spoke "Now get a hold of yourselves. You are ALL a part of U.A so ACT LIKE IT!" Class Reps, Vice Reps, take control of your class and head back to your classrooms. The break is nearly over and we better start preparing for the next lesson, now MOVE!"

"Yes Sir!" came the response from several voices in the crowd. Not just from the Class Reps and Vice Reps, but also from several of the Provisional Heroes from the third year Hero course. Now that the situation had calmed down somewhat and the general body of students had been reassured, they could take control of the situation and break it up. And with his self-appointed task accomplished, he leaped over to his own Vice-rep"

"Nice speech" she said with a small smile

"I'm sure you could've done better" Izuku said with a smile "now we've got a job to do"

"Of course"

* * *

"Good afternoon and thank you for meeting me" said cute blue haired girl as she gazed at them with her bright blue eyes that spoke of an insatiable curiosity. "My name is Nejire Hado, but feel free to call me Nejire, and I'm the class representative for the Third Years Hero course. As fellow heroes in training we should have a working relationship with each other so that we can collaborate with each other and help one another out, any questions?"

"Why aren't the second year class representatives here?"

"Excellent question Miss…"

"Momo Yaoyorozu"

"From the Yaoyorozu family dynasty?" asked Nejire "Wait a minute I heard of you, you're that creation girl that got in on recommendation right? Doesn't that quirk affect your figure, I mean look at you you're utterly gorgeous despite –"

There was a very loud and very pointed cough from her vice representative as the cute blue haired girl closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then continued on with topic of discussion "well then if you could all state your names and quirk…"

"Itsuka Kendo, Representative of Class 1-B," said an orange haired girl with deep green eyes. Her voice was calm yet powerful and filled with confidence "Quirk: Big Fist, I came in 5th place during the entrance exam."

"My name is Ibara Shiozaki, and I am the vice representative of Class 1-B" said a cute, dark eyed girl with long, green, thorn-covered vines for hair. Her voice was soft and gentle and yet clearly audible to everyone in the room "I have been blessed with the quirk Thorns, and I managed to secure the 4th rank in the entrance exam.'

"Momo Yaoyorozu, Vice representative of class 1-A" came the calm and collected voice of the heir of the Yaoyorozu dynasty "My quirk is Creation and I entered U.A on recommendation."

"Izuku Midoriya, Representative of Class 1-A" said Izuku speaking in a clear and concise tone "Quirk: BloodCharger. I came 1st in the entrance exam."

"Ohhh, so I have a collection of the crème de la crème this time around" said Nejire with almost a predatory smile as she started to float "I wonder just how long you will last.

"Last?" ask Yaoyorozu as Izuku immediately began to enter his Full Cowl.

"Of course I brought you here to see what you all were made of" said Nejire in all too cheerful voice as she raised her hand and pointed it at the first year representatives "And the best way to do that is to clash against each other, Output 20: Wring Wave!"

Shiozaki acted almost on instinct, the vines which were her hair rapidly extended and covered all four of them, and rooting the makeshift wall to the ground just before the shockwave hit, and even then the thing almost buckled with the amount of force the

"Good Job Shiozaki" said Izuku, as emerald electricity crackled around his body signifying that he'd successfully gone full cowl. I'll engage her in hand to hand, meanwhile figure out a way to win this thing, Momo, I'll need a weapon to go all out!"

Without another word Izuku leaped to the top of the wall of wines, before using it as a spring board to launch himself at his opponent.

"Output 10" murmured Nejire as Izuku rapidly closed the distance between them.

BANG!

Izuku's fist charged with ten percent of one for all met the compression shockwaves created by Nejire's quirk just inches away from her hand.

Had they been on the ground Izuku might have been able to hold his ground and power through, especially since Nejire was _NOT_ going all out with her powers (she wanted to test them, not _kill_ them). Unfortunately this clash didn't happen on the ground, but rather several feet above the ground, causing Izuku to be blasted back to whence he came.

Fortunately where he came from was a leafy barrier that could be used as a make shift springboard, which is exactly what Izuku did, bringing his knees as close to his chest as his feet touched Shiozaki's creation, before he launched himself back with explosive power.

Nejire, didn't have time to power up another shockwave, nor did she need to as she simply moved herself just a bit out of Izuku's trajectory before powering up a blast to launch at the boy when used the roof to jump back and attack.

Which he did, just not in the direction she was expecting, Instead of using the wall to launch himself back straight at her, he used it to jump to the wall on the right, and now the ground, and then the left wall then back to the ground, before launching himself straight at her – no wait his trajectory was off.

Her thoughts were proven correct as she didn't have to move an inch to dodge the oncoming green haired boy, who hit the celling before launching himself at her, actually at her this time around.

"Output 15: Wring Wave!" said Nejire as she prepared to fire off another one of her shockwaves at the oncoming student. Now that she'd seen him in action and had a passable idea of what he could do, she was willing to risk hitting him with more powerful shockwaves, just a bit though!

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who had ample time to prepare her attack. With each leap that Izuku made he had been gaining more and more speed and when he'd made that final leap he'd changed up his full cowl form five percent, to ten percent full cowl.

And what was even more unfortunate was that this wasn't a one of one fight. Just as Izuku leaped, committing himself to an attack this time around, Shiozaki wrapped a wine around Kendou and flung the Big Fist quirk user straight at their opponent.

Nejire smirked, just because her back was turned didn't mean she was unaware of what was happening, and while she'd be looking forward to matching her power against this cute boy who dared to challenge one of the big three head on, it was time to end this.

And so with a minimal application of her quirk from her left hand, she'd pushed herself above, and just barely away from the collision of fists that was Kendou and Izuku.

Izuku didn't have the time to reduce his quirk and couldn't help but wince as Kendou's had literally caved back due to the force he'd punched her with. Yeah those fingers were broken, there was no doubt about that.

Unfortunately Izuku didn't have time to do anything other than make a mental note to apologise to Kendou later before Nejire released the power she'd been building up and blasted them both straight into the floor and into next week.

* * *

"I am so SO sorry about your hand Kendou" said Izuku as he once again profusely apologised for hurting his fellow representative

"It's not your fault Midoriya" replied Kendou as she waved off his apology with her cast covered hand "I'm just glad it's not my writing hand."

The sun was already starting to set as the class-reps and vice reps met outside the Infirmary and started to head to the gate, well met wouldn't be the exact word as Izuku and Kendou just got discharged from it and their vice-reps were outside waiting to give them a status report about both what they missed and the results of the battle, which was less of a battle more like a slaughter with the two primary combatants out of the picture.

"We stood no chance against her did we?" said Yaoyorozu "And to think she's still a student."

"All the Big Three are abnormally powerful, in fact many pro's agree that Togata is one of the most likely people to take All Might's place when the man eventually retires" said Izuku parroting a line he'd heard Aizawa of all people say. Not that he'd actually believed it of course. All Mights public perception was that of a man in his prime and the general consensus was that it would be decades before he retired. Izuku was one of the handful of people who actually knew that All Might time could be measured in months, and not years "But we could have won if we'd been smarter about it"

"What do you mean?" asked Kendou

"Her Quirk: Wave Motion, turns her vitality into pure power" said Izuku drawing on the knowledge he had of the cute blue haired girl "When my fist collided with that first blast her breath was slightly laboured as if she'd just run a fast sprint, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking for it. She cannot handle an elongated battle as every move she makes exhaust her physically in addition to the fatigue from battle. Had we kept the pressure on her, but used stall and delayment tactics rather they trying to engage her in straight up battle, then we could have likely won."

"Alas that chance is now lost" said Shiozaki "But we were still blessed to have this opportunity and we should do our best to take it to heart and learn from it."

Her companions all nodded at that.

"You know we should really do this again" said Izuku "Meet up and chat about our classes, tactics and if there is a bit of time, to simply hang out."

"I wouldn't mind doing so" said Yaoyorozu as Kendou and Shiozaki nodded in agreement "But where and when should we meet?"

"I'll ask Aizawa-sensei about booking one of the small boardrooms for presidential meetings" said Izuku "Kendou speak with Blood King sensei about the same, we can coordinate with them about acquiring a meeting room, and as for how often, how about once every two weeks, that way we have enough time to actually get something to report on."

"Understood!"

* * *

"All right" said Aizawa "Now it is time for Basic Hero Training. Today's course will be about rescue training in the case of a calamity or a major incident, we'll be heading to USJ for today's course. You have the option of choosing to wear your hero costume or not as it may not be suitable for the environment we'll be training in. After you've changed please head down to bus we'll be leaving in about thirty minutes.

Naturally everyone reached for their cases though Izuku couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for his own. The simple fact of the matter was that the starting suits were deliberately left incomplete. Sure they deliver what is asked for (as long as the request is not too absurd) as well as a good bit of protection to keep heroes as safe as possible. But the suits are made in such a state that they can easily be upgraded and most likely will be upgraded. But each upgrade, whether the Support department designs it or you flat out request the support company for it, costs money and guess where that money comes from.

Of course all of it is an investment in the next generation of heroes and to make sure that society keeps on turning, but that doesn't change the fact that support companies are multi-million industries and a lot of that money comes from debt that last a good long while into a prospective Hero's carrier.

"Wow Deku, you look like you're going to war."

And wasn't that the truth. Izuku's suit was designed in such a way that he could add or subtract parts depending on the situation. This time he'd gone full out.

In addition to his regular suit he'd strapped a combat knife to each of his thigh, on the left side of his utility belt was his trusty airsoft shotgun, but on the right was what could only be described as an airsoft automatic gun.

This automatic gun fire was literally like rapid firing 100% finger flicks, but the recoil it generated was immense and due to the sheer power it was rapidly generating it would destroy itself just when, or even before the first cartridge was done. Basically this was a one off weapon, and not a cheap one either.

He had also clipped on a flair gun on both the left and the right side of his utility belt. There was also a pair of brass knuckles hooked onto the utility belt.

On his upper body he wore shoulder gun holsters with one of his precision pistols under each shoulder. His diamond shaped respirator was covering his nose and mouth and bright emerald tinged snow goggles protected his eyes.

Izuku didn't look like he was ready for rescue training, he looked like he was going into battle. And unknown to all the U.A students bar one, that's exactly what they were heading into.

"It's always good to be prepared Ochako, you never know what may happen after all" said Izuku before raising his voice and yelling "Alright people it's time to move! Please take your seats in the bus! No pushing!"

* * *

 **Wow, this was a mildly irritating chapter to write...**

 **For starters I had originally had the invasion starting in this chapter, but I couldn't get the transition between U.A to Bus to USJ to come out right. . . which lead to the whole First Year Reps vs Nejire thing, the arrangement of weekly meeting between Izuku and potential parings and All Might agreeing to meet with Izuku's mom (the beach scene was there, that whole meet my mom thing was added in last minute). . .**

 **And I must say I'm unsatisfied with my writing there...** **Also Ibara was a bit tricky to write, did i do alright?**

 **Also, I'll be skipping the bus scene entirely and going straight to the U.S.J hope that's alright with you guys!**

 **But that enough about me, what do you guys think . . . PM or Review below !**

 **Also for those of you new here, do consider favouriting and following !**

 **Well, that's all I have to say**

 **Rafaelout**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do own, co-own or have any stake in Boku no Hero Academia or Shonen Manga other than emotional involvement.**

 **Now, on with the chapter**

* * *

This facility contains every disaster and accident you can imagine" said a walking talking space suit "I call it the unforeseen simulation joint"

"Oh wow" said Ochako "It's the space Hero Thirteen He's a gentlemen Hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios"

"Thirteen where's All Might?" asked Aizawa in low tone, so that the students wouldn't overhear what was being said "I thought he would be meeting us here.

"About that Senpai" said Thirteen "It seems he reached his limit during his morning commute, so he resting in the staffroom as we speak."

Izuku, who had been walking towards the heroes clenched his hand when he heard that. Despite his warning it seemed that his idol wouldn't be around to help… and against that thing… He needed a plan, he needed to be able to get them out of here.

"Alright" said Thirteen "As I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything! I've used my abilities to save many lives, however, they could easily be used to Kill I've got no –"

Izuku tuned out what the pro-hero was saying as he approached Aizawa sensei. This may end up with him and mom being investigated, but right now lives were at stake.

"Sensei we are in danger" said Izuku drawing the pro hero's attention to the green haired boy "I caught the scent just as the wind shifted!"

"Explain" said Aizawa, his eyes instantly scanning U.S.J for any sign of danger.

"We don't have the time!" replied Izuku with a hint of desperation in his voice "If you have any faith in me get everyone back on the bus and get them out of here! Please Aizawa –"

"Hey, what's that?"

Both Izuku's and Aizawa's eyes darted first to Kirishima and then to the swirling portal that appeared in the Center of USJ's. Aizawa's eyes widened for a second before going into analysis mode, taking a quick look at each and every single detail of each villain in the portal, looking for anything that would give away their strengths, weaknesses and quirks, before his eyes went to the next villain and even the ones behind them when they started exiting the portal.

Izuku didn't even bother, the moment he caught sight of the swirling black circle in the center of U.S.J's plaza he closed his eyes and immediately started to power up One for All.

 _His thoughts went to All Might, to the moment when the Number One Hero rescued him from the sludge villain._

Red streaks of power started to encase his entire body, from the tips of his toes, to the nails on his hands, to the hair on his head.

 _Izuku remembered when he rushed in to save Bakugo, how his quick thinking was able to get the sludge villain to loosen his hold on his blonde haired friend, Before All Might appeared to save the day._

Those red streaks of power sink into his skin merging with his flesh, blood and bones as his body gained a cool, orange glow.

 _"Izuku Midoriya" said All Might, his hero, his idol, his master… his Friend "You too can become a hero!"_

Dozens of small arcs of emerald electricity crackled across his body as Izuku opened his eyes, ready and determined to ensure that his class made it out of this alive. Unlike Aizawa Izuku didn't bother to evaluate any of the Heroes that Shigaraki had brought with him. Instead his eyes darted to the center of the portal to glare at the leader of this attack, before shifting his gaze to the massive being standing beside him, and the greatest threat in this entire facility.

"Todoroki" he said "Wall us off NOW!"

"The half cold half hot user didn't even hesitate as the floor immediately under them was covered with Ice, the edges of which started to extend outwards and upwards, forming a massive think wall made of ice around them.

"Kamanari" said Izuku drawing out his shotgun and aiming it at the center of the wall "Try and make contact with U.A! Ida run back and get help"

"If you think I'm going to abandon –"

"DO IT! NOW!" yelled Izuku, as the power of One for All started to seep into his voice "The rest of you, Get back to the bus!"

"Do as he says" said Aizawa sternly "That's an order! Thirteen protect the stu –"

The rest of his words were drowned out by a large BANG as parts of the wall were literally blasted away as the grotesque form of the Nomu started to make its way through the –"

BANG!

The Nomu didn't budge an inch despite a 100% blast from Izuku's shotgun.

"Aizawa!" yelled Izuku and the Angular Hero knew instantly what his student was asking. His eyes turned red as his hair stood up on its ends and the Nomu barely had time to take a step before Izuku fired off another blast

BANG!

This time the blast worked, sending the creature far off into the distance, probably straight into the conflagration zone. Izuku, didn't take a moment to admire his handiwork however as he leaped into the sky and fired his shotgun a third time, blowing all the villans in sight back down to the plaza, and blowing himself right back into the entrance doors of U.S.J.

Todoroki didn't wait for a prompt, the second after Izuku fired off that third blast he quickly recreated the parts of the wall that monster broke through, before reinforcing the front in anticipation of the next attack.

Izuku, now at the entrance of USJ, quickly opened the doors of USJ before firing a red flare into the sky. He only hoped that the staff spotted it and that All Might relayed its meaning to them, but just in case "Ida we need reinforcements and you're the fastest of us!"

"Izuku you're –"

"I'll hold the line Ida" said Izuku as he ran to the bespectacled boy "I swear it! But I need you to get us the pros! I need you to be the hero!"

"I'll –" Ida trailed off as he looked straight into his friend's eyes "I'll get them I here! I swear"

"Go" this time the voice was soft, this was not a command but a request, a request that Ida took to heart as he ran out of U.S.J, heading full speed towards U.A.

And not a moment too soon either because just as Ida was barely out of sight, the wall gave the sound of a loud crack before the entire thing crumbled into dust revealing Shigaraki, Kurogiri and an entire host of villains.

In the blink of an eye Todoroki used his ice powers to freeze the floor below them and turn the massive staircase into a slide, which followed by a quick blast of his shotgun was enough to send most of them back towards the plaza.

Barely a second later Aizawa himself jumped into the fray, using his bandages to knock Shigaraki and those villains who were still on the staircase off into back to the plaza, as he followed them down and engaged with them in combat.

Kurogiri hadn't been idle however. The moment the wall had come down he had turned to mist and seeped into Todoroki's Icy floor.

'Get Off The Ice" yelled Izuku as the black shroud that was Kurogiri's body seem to come for them. Todoroki decided to take the more active approach and tried to freeze Kurogiri's body, but the villain seemed to swirl around his ice before capturing Todoroki and transporting him – somewhere.

More students, those who were the closest and those who were the slowest followed. Yaoyorozu, who was the closest to Kurogiri and barely managed to make it a few steps away before being swallowed, Mineta who was standing right behind her and didn't have that much speed to begin with, Kirishima who grabbed Ashido and threw her to Thirteen, and ended up being swallowed as a result. Bakugo Who decided to blast the point where Kirishima was swallowed. Ojiro who jumped in to try and save Hagakure, an attempt which ended up with them both being teleported – who knows where.

Although Izuku was glad to see that his earlier judgement was right and Kurogiri couldn't meld with the actual floor of USJ, and instead had to rely on Todoroki's ice, the question remained, why? Something to ponder after he got out of this mess.

"Thirteen sensei" Izuku said as he prepared to jump "I'll re-enforce the others, please hold the line"

"No, wait –" the gentlemen hero tried to say but it was already too late as Izuku had already leaped into the air with a ten percent jump.

"As if you think I'll –"

BANG!

Just as the green haired boy had predicted Kurogiri had tried to shoot up after him, and ended up eating a hundred percent shot straight to the face, a shot that also had the added benefit of shooting Izuku high up and far into USJ.

"Alright Izuku, it's do or die!" said the green haired boy to himself as he scanned the surroundings. The first thing he noticed were the bright flashes of light coming from the Collapsed Zone. Izuku disregarded going there almost immediately, Bakugo could handle himself and trying in friction would only result in conflict and distraction, which could end up with either of them being hurt or killed.

His eyes then went to the Landslide Zone, then the Mountain Zone and then the Conflagration Zone. The latter was where the Nomu had been sent flying too, and Izuku prayed that no one had been teleported there as there would be nothing he could do to save anyone against _that_ monster.

His eyes then fell onto the Flood Zone, which was rapidly being turned into an ice zone. Guess he knew where Todoroki ended up.

There was also the Downpour zone, but that area was covered with its own protective coverings. It would take a bit of time to break through and, it was also between the Flood Zone and entrance, thereby as far from the other zones as possible, and the closest zone was reinforcements to go to.

Izuku's mind was made up. He knew where he had to go, he just hoped no one suffered because he wasn't strong enough.

* * *

It took a few seconds for Momo to realize that her situation wasn't a good one. She literally had her back to a cliff and she was surrounded on all sides by enemies and her only ally was Minetta. Even though Ida had gone to U.A for reinforcements, expecting any kind of assistance was pointless. The Mountain zone was literally the furthest from the entrance and the teachers would have to fight against all the other villains in the facility before they could come to her rescue.

And considering the way her classmate was crying behind her, it was up to her to get them out of this mess alive.

Fortunately it seemed that the villains they were up against were the sadistic kind. And Minetta crying was giving them all the perverse satisfaction they desired. This was good if she could draw this out than they had a chance of getting out unscathed.

Then two of the villains decided to break rank and attack. Fortunately they were not very skilled and two good knocks were enough to knock them to the ground. And it seemed that this was the cur for her classmate to lose all sense of composure and just start flinging out his quirk willy nilly.

Balls flew from behind her, first hitting the two villains on the ground, making sure they were stuck there, then at the villains that were a bit further away. Some of them didn't even get close, hitting the ground just in front of them, some hit the villains legs, some hit their torsos and many simply missed wildly.

Fortunately none of those balls seem to hit her, whether that was a lucky coincidence (unlikely) or a deliberate move by her teammate to help his only ally, it was both good and bad. Good because she still had freedom of movement and didn't have to worry about accidently sticking herself to anything. Bad because since none of the balls were aimed at her, none of the balls hit the villains in front of her, leaving many of them who were still quite capable of fighting her.

Still Minetta had done his part, now it was her turn to bring in the win!

First she created a net out of her left arm which shot forward and tangled the villains on her left who were struggling with Minetta's Balls, she did the same to the group of the right, making it extra difficult for them to get free, before ducking under a lead pipe that was aimed straight at her face. She kicked her assailant back, knocking two other villains down in the process before stepping back and using her staff as a spear and trying to keep the villains at a distance.

She knew that Minetta had moved to the side and was trying to help her as out of the corner of her eye she saw half a dozen purple balls all fly towards the fallen villains, sticking them to the floor. Unfortunately that moment of inattentiveness cost her as one of the villains grabbed her staff and tugged it out of her hands, before closing the distance between them. Momo had just enough time to create a machete to fight against her opponent but it was clear that this one had actually had some skill as she pulled out his own machete and disarmed her in one swift move, before resting his blade on her neck.

"Give up little lady, I promise we won't be too rough with you!" he said in a sickly sweet voice as his eyes darted downwards and Momo had no doubt what her faith would be if she decided to give up. The problem was that trying to resist would result in a slit neck. There was simply no way out –

"5% Detroit Smash!"

Out of nowhere Izuku appeared between them, delivering a massive punch to her assailant's jaw as he did so, sending the villain flying off.

He was not alone either as she saw Ojiro jump of his back , his tail loosening and dropping… a pair of boots and floating gloves? Oh he was carrying Hagakure with his tail. Good that meant that there were now five of them to deal with this –

"100% Deleware Blast!"

Izuku lifted his shotgun and fired a full powered blast, blowing away the dozen or so villains that were preparing to attack them, knocking many of them out in the process.

"Most of the villians in this zone have been taken care of, good job you guys" said Midoriya with a smile "Reposition yourself on the cliff behind you and fortify yourselves there. The Pros will be here soon and I'll send them to you! Yaoyorozu you're in charge!"

"Wait Izuku, where are you going?" asked Hagakure's frantic voice

"To help Aizawa, don't worry, I'll make sure we all get through this alive" said Izuku as the arc's of electricity that were streaking around his body started to brighten. "Go Beyond!"

"Plus Ultra" Yaoyorozu and Ojiro muttered as Izuku leaped high up into the air, before using his shotgun to blast himself straight to the plaza.

* * *

"Kirishima the only one left unaccounted for" muttered Izuku to himself as he soared into the air "Best case scenario, he's with Bakugo, worst case, well better not think – scratch that, he's right there."

In what seemed like a sense of Déjà vu, the situation on the ground seemed to be nearly exactly what it would have been had he not gained his – _foresight_ – and the skills and abilities that came from it.

Bakugo Pinning down Kurogiri with Kirishima right beside him, All Might rubbing the area where Nomu had just opened up his wound, a half frozen Nomu, standing in between Kurgoiri's portals that were rapidly closing and Shigaraki monologing.

Izuku drew his pistol just as he landed, taking a moment to get his balance and his aim right, and waited for just the right moment. Izuku watched as Nomu charged in to knock back Bakugo, who was thrown out of the way by All Might.

"Now" thought Izuku as he pulled the trigger

Despite being able to conduct less power than his shotgun, Izuku's pistol was the more devastating of the two weapons he used, simply because all that power was focused in one narrow beam rather that blasting a wide area. What that meant was this his attack easily broke through Nomu's shock absorption as it hit the creatures left ear, dead center, and created a hole straight through the creatures head which ended exactly on its right ear.

"Todoroki Freeze it's ears!" yelled Izuku and the Half Cold Half Hot user combined as a quick stream of ice flew from under his leg, and straight to the monsters leg, climbing up its body before fully covering the place where the creatures ears would be once they regenerated.

Izuku took out his other pistol and started firing shot after shot in Shigaraki's direction, all of which were intercepted by Kurogiri who turned his body into a swirling dome around Shigaraki to protect his comrade.

"That thing only acts when told" yelled Izuku answering the question on everyone's minds "Todoroki, make sure Nomu can't hear a thing, All Might, _DO_ your thing!"

The number one hero nodded but before he could act the dome sunk down into itself until all that was left was a wisp of black energy which itself faded away, and Midoriya couldn't help but sink to his knees in relief.

"We Won!"

* * *

As far as aftermaths go, the results were mixed in Izuku's mind, though tilted towards the good side.

The Pro Heroes arrived and acted as more of a clean-up crew rather than the actual turning point that they would have been originally. The looks on some of their faces when they realized that they'd essentially missed out on all the action was one that Izuku wished he had a camera to record.

Still from what Izuku managed to gather after incapacitating Thirteen, Kurogiri teleported away and a short while later a portal opened in the plaza out of which the Nomu and over a dozen fresh villains stepped out of, which also explained why that zone was completely abandoned. Which explained why that zone was nearly completely abandoned when the Pro's checked that area.

What worried Izuku was that there was no villains found in the Downpour Zone as well. If he remembered correctly Tokoyami should have been teleported there in a time that would never be, and he hadn't escaped unscathed.

Considering that zone is shrouded in darkness and Dark Shadow grows more powerful the darker the area is, that really said something about the calibre of some of the villains that should have been in that zone. Izuku just hoped that the leagues actions didn't differ to drastically from the course of action they would originally take or else there would be trouble, and not the good kind either.

In terms of injuries None of the students were bruised, at all, something that is no doubt a complete miracle considering the calibre of some of their foes. Thirteen's injuries were extensive, but fortunately not critical. He would need to stay in Recovery Girl's tender hands for a day or two, and would likely not be able to sleep comfortably on his back for a few months at the very least, but other than that he was quite well.

Next came All Might, with Nomu having opened up the wound given to him by All for One, it was straight to the infirmary for him, but fortunately the long term effects wouldn't be the same as if he would have had to exchange enough blows with Nomu to send the creature flying.

Aizawa was even less injured. He had a broken hand and arm and a slightly disintegrated shoulder, and a nice and shiny scar above one of his eyes, but other than that he was good to go. He wouldn't even need to stay in the infirmary for more than an two to three hours, which was good as Izuku had already arranged to meet with him and Yaoyorozu at the end of the day.

They needed to talk.

* * *

"We were lucky" said Izuku to start of the meeting "We were extremely lucky."

"With the exception of Mineta and Hagakure everyone who the Portal Quirk user transported away were all proficient fighters" said Yaoyorozu "And with the exception of Bakugo and Todoroki who are a league above the class in terms of skill, the rest of us would most likely not be here if Midoriya hadn't come to our rescue."

And that unfortunately was the sad truth. She simply wasn't good enough to fend off all those villains, and Ojiro said that he thought he would have been hard pressed to survive without Izuku's aid.

"We captured most of their members, including one of their strongest fighters" said Aizawa "On top of that we'll be increasing security to ensure that nothing like –"

"Not good enough" said Izuku cutting through his teacher's dialogue "Aizawa-sensei how do you plan to stop a teleporter?"

…

"That's what I thought" said Izuku "They will come for us, they will come for us because we had the nerve and the tenacity to survive their initial onslaught. And they had the power to challenge All Might, who's to say that power won't be turned against us next time"

There was silence as Aizawa and Yaoyorozu digested his words.

"We survived on luck, but luck is a fickle mistress so we cannot rely on her"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We survive on skill instead!" said Izuku "We need to train ourselves so that we're better equipped for situations like this. I know that it's U.A's job to train us as heroes, but we can start training ourselves as fighters now."

"Some of your classmates won't appreciate you increasing their workload" Aizawa pointed out

"But most would appreciate a direction to move in, especially after what happened today" replied Izuku "I not asking you to give us extra classes Aizawa-sensei, not yet anyway"

"Then what are you asking for"

"Your analysis and advice" came the green haired boy's reply "Sense you're entire fighting style is based around immediately identifying your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, exploiting those weaknesses and taking them out with deadly efficiency. Yaoyorozu, you're analysis during All Might's hero training left even the Number One Hero impressed. And I've spent my entire life chasing after Heroes, watching their fights and encounters, always taking notes. I would have liked to ask Principal Nezu to be a part of this but I can't ask the Principal to take time out of his day for this."

"So what your saying is that we should write all our observations into a book and give it to our classmates?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"More or less" Izuku replied "I was thinking more of three sections, combat training, quirk training, and a combat style that makes the most use of their quirk and physical abilities. Of course these will be suggessions, they are free to take them or discard them if their not to their liking, but I think the best way to get our classmates to take our words to heart would be to give them something to work towards, and I'm sure you know what's coming up."

"The sports festival" said Aizawa "Today's events give them a reason to improve, the sports festival will give them a goal to aim for, with the book acting as the means. Interesting"

"It's only logical of course" said Izuku, using one of his teacher's favourite sayings "Of course the best way to ensure that hey follow our suggestions would be to make the sports festival announcement just after we give them their booklets."

""I was planning on announcing it tomorrow during homeroom to get your classmates mind off today's events, though I guess I could wait for a day to do so"

"Well then" Yaoyorozu said "I guess we have a lot of work to do as well!"

"Indeed" said Izuku "But there's something else I would ask of you Aizawa sensei"

"Oh?"

"A distress signal of some sort would be useful in the future"

"You mean like your flare?"

"Yes, along with something more subtle. Something that we can all attach to our uniforms and use instantly to send out a message to all our classmates and staff in case we need backup"

"I'll speak with Powerloader and see what I can do" said Aizawa "Fortunately with the heightened security and the disaster that their previous attack was, I don't think we should be expecting them to act for a while."

"So let's focus our attention on the sports festival for now, we'll deal with the rest later"

"Understood!"

* * *

The day started off with Izuku and Yaoyorozu distributing their suggestion booklets, which was immediately followed up by Aizawa's announcement of the U.A sports festival.

Ochako's determination was completely unexpected and kind of scary if Izuku was being honest, but its sentiment was echoed in the fires that burned within every member of class 1-A. They had the will to win, the determination to succeed, and the path to get there.

"I'm going to be a hero that'll make a lot of money" said Ochako "So that my mom and dad can take a step back and have easier lives"

"Then you'll need to be an all-rounder Ochako" Izuku suggested "Being a rescue hero is all well and good just as being a crime-fighter is all well and good. But to gain the maximum amount of exposure, and the fame and fortune that should follow, you need to be able to function in both spheres, even if you choose to specialize in one of them. And that means you'll need to get your combat ability up to par, and train for the coming sports festival."

"Will you help me Izuku?" asked the cute brunette as she pleaded with her eyes "Please!"

"Sure, why not!" said Izuku "Ida, would you like to join us. I've got a few ideas about training that I've not included in that notebook. Plus I'm one of the few around here who can actually keep up with you!"

"It would be my pleasure Izuku."

"Would you mind adding a few more?" asked the collected voice of the vice-representative of Class 1-A

Izuku turned his head slightly to look at Yaoyorozu and Asui who had walked over to the corner of the class where Izuku was chatting with Ochako and Ida.

"The more the merrier" Izuku replied "But no more than six, then it will be too much."

"Six?" asked Asui "There's five of us here-kero"

"That's means there's room for one more" said Izuku looking at the nearby seat of the ony student who hadn't yet moved from their desks "If you want to join us that is!"

"I'll think about it" replied Todoroki "Thank you for the offer though."

Izuku nodded in response and smiled a Ida and Yaoyorozu started discussing meeting locations. His eyes looking around at his classmates, observing and cataloguing them. Day five and they were already well underway in forming their own social groups, some no doubt due to training and quirk compatibility, but also due to personality and friendships as well.

Out of all the social circles his with five, possibly six if Todoroki decided to take him up on his offer, and Ashido's, with herself, Hagakure, Jiro, Kamanari, Minetta, Ayoama, were the biggest of the bunch.

The third batch would be Bakugo's circle, with the hothead himself, Kirishima, Sero and surprisingly Ojiro to round them up. The latter probably joined because he and Kirishima would be the best suited to fight against each other, building up both their combat strength and quirk abilities in the process. If Izuku remembered correctly that pair trained together during the coming summer training camp after all.

Izuku smiled to himself as his eyes glanced at Tokoyami and Shoji, who were both leaning against the wall quite close to each other. Dark Shadow had come out was having some sort of a discussion with the soft spoken Koda while one of Shoji's hands seemed to have sprouted a mouth and was having quite the discussion with Sato

Where those things semi-sentient? Izuku seemed to remember Shoji's mouths and extra appendages sometimes acting in a way the reserved guy usually wouldn't. Something to keep in mind and ask him about when the appropriate time came up.

Still Izuku couldn't help but smile as he looked over the class, his class. It had been a little less than two full days since they fought for their lives in U.S.J and here they all were, chatting and making plans to become stronger so that such an event would never occur again.

They were going to be great, Izuku had no doubt about that.

* * *

"How did you know?" asked All Might as he sunk into their usual bench overlooking Dagobah beach

"What"

"The Nomu's weakness?" said All Might "How did you know?"

"What, I mean it made sense didn't it?" Izuku replied "I mean every time that thing did something it was always after Shigaraki said 'Nomu do this' or 'Nomu do that'. I thought it was fairly obvious, if Nomu couldn't hear a command then it wouldn't follow it."

"True" said All Might "It would have made sense to me, or Aizawa, or Todoroki or even Bakugo and Kirishima who were there when I fought against that damm thing. You on the other hand had two interactions with it, one when it broke through the thick ice wall, which there was absolutely no way you could have heard Shigaraki give a command through, and the other when you landed on the battlefield, with your plan already made. Are you in league with the league Midoriya?"

Izuku jumped out of the bench as he spun around to face All Might "Of COURSE NOT! How could you even ask that All Might!"

"I ask" said All Might as his form started to smoke before rapidly buffing up into his Tall Might form **"Because I have to!** "

Izuku was scared, scratch that he was utterly terrified. To the public and the innocent All Might was the symbol of peace, he was the beacon of hope, he was like this warm blanket that enveloped you and you knew that everything would be fine now that he was there.

To those who found themselves in his crosshairs however, he was terror, he was anguish, he was like the incarnation of Death itself stood before you, with its sickle raised to strike you down from where you stood. And right at that moment, Izuku was the one who found himself in those crosshairs.

Almost instantly Izuku reached out to the ancient power of One for All, but instead of finding the strength and comfort that the quirk usually gave him, Izuku found nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Aizawa's here isn't he" said Izuku his shoulders slumped in defeat. To think that those he trusted and admired would rally against him was disheartening… but understandable, especially if –

"Care to explain this Izuku" said All Might, removing a white envelope from his coat, not bothering to answer the question about Aizawa.

"Of course you'd have that" said Izuku as he slumped down to the ground with a defeated grin on his face "I suppose you won't believe me if I said a random stranger paid me to put it into the mailbox."

All Might didn't even crack a smile

"Please tell me that Nighteye actually checked up on Eri?"

Izuku could literally feel the physical pressure of his Mentor's glare as All Might stony visage demanded answers before he would give any.

"You won't believe me All Might!"

"Try me" replied the number one hero, and before Izuku could respond he felt three sets of eyes land on his head, their gaze piercing through his skull. One was acting on him, making his mind focus on the truth, pleading with him to say what he knew was true. The other was compelling him to speak, while the last set seemed to stare into his very being, Izuku didn't know why he felt this but that stare seemed to be penetrating his very being and peaking into his past and future.

" **Izuku"** said All Might, the power of the embers of One for All dripping of every syllable **"Tell me Everything!"**

And that's exactly what he did. His tale started from when the moment he met that ghost, and the events that should have followed, had he not known what was going to happen. Izuku spoke just how bad he would have been with One for All in the original timeline, what the events and aftermath of U.S.J should have actually been, he spoke of the sports festival, of Stain, of how he had to stand against All Might himself during the term finals. Izuku spoke of the training camp, of the fear that would happen when the villains appeared, for the future where he nearly died against Muscular and the aftermath of the whole affair.

Izuku tearfully recounted what he knew would be All Might's final fight, as he fought against All for One. He spoke of the Licence exam, meeting the Big Three, of his internship with Nighteye and everything they had risked and lost to rescue Eri. He spoke of the fight against Gentle and how they truly understood each other in the end before he was captured and taken away.

He spoke of Endeavour, Hawks and High End. He spoke of the magnificent battle that began the era of the next number one hero. He spoke of hawks, of how the winged hero, at the insistence of the government and the police, would go deeper and deeper into the pit of darkness that was the league and would eventually fall, just like how Icarus fell.

In the end tears were streaming down Izuku's face as he grabbed a hold of and hugged his idol and mentor. Tears of anguish, tears of relief, tears that were chocked full of so many things all drenched the Number One Hero's costume as All Might didn't hesitate for a second to wrap his arm around his protégée and return the hug.

"If I didn't know better I'd say the boy got a one-time use of your quirk Nighteye" said the gravelly voice of a short old man dressed in a yellow and white hero costume "Except he can actually affect destiny unlike you."

"Indeed" responded a cultured aristocratic voice "this changes so much Gran Torino, so so much?"

"So you believe the boy?"

"After what I saw, absolutely!"

"And what exactly did you see Knighty?" asked a very sultry feminine voice as it entered the conversation.

"Now that my dear, would be telling!"

* * *

 **Ok... so that's done. Lets start off with the Nomu First.**

 **The way i see it those things are literally living breathing weapons, not beings with their own free will, High End aside of course. They also don't do anything without an explicit command and after they've accomplished their command they just stand there until given another command. Of course each Nomu has its own way of following a particular command and some commands like "Cause chaos/destruction" have no visible end. However something like "Free Kurogiri" certainly has an end so why not prevent it from hearing the next command.**

 **Now for the last section.**

 **Funny story really. I sat down typed this chapter and was about t upload it when this... twist appeared in my mind, so i literally added it a few minutes ago and am about to publish it. It actually addresses a key point that I've been having a lot of problems with, Eri!**

 **Izuku would never, not in a million years, let Eri stay with Overhaul if he could help it, and the only way I could foresee of Not having Izuku at least try something would be if his knowledge stopped before the Overhaul arc. Except his knowledge CANNOT end there because I need him to know things that happen AFTER this arc.**

 **Enter that last scene. Izuku was able to deal with the Nomu so easily because he'd already analysed and planned for it. He had more knowledge about it then anyone else about it and he had a ton of time to figure out its weak point. Except he really shouldn't know that much at all. Plus in the envelope was information regarding Overhaul's inhumane treatment of Eri, something that Nighteye wanted to, and did trace back to its source, that source being one Izuku Midoriya.**

 **Of course this chapter established a cap to Izuku's foreknowledge which extends beyond where we currently are (Chapter 191) and up to the point where Hawk's falls, because trust me, he _will_ fall!**

 **Lastly I gotta name drop Hektols here, dude your "New Chance" is what got me into fanfiction in the first place, it was a great read! I am honored that you've decided to follow my work in this fandom and I hope you like what you've read so far.**

 **That goes for the rest of you as well. I know I am _far_ from perfect bit I'm glad that each and every single one of you decided to give my work a chance. Thank you, simply Thank you !**

 **Please do feel free to leave a review or send me a P.M... While i may not respond to most, i do go through them all...**

 **For those of you new here, thank you for giving this fic a chance and I hope you like what you've read so far. If so please considering following this fic.**

 **Once again, thank you everyone and Ill catch you la8er.**

 **Rafaelout Out !**


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own, co-own or have any stake in Boku no Hero Academia or Shonen Manga other than emotional involvement.

Now, on with the chapter

* * *

Izuku's memory was a blur. He remembered meeting Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino through his tearful gaze, he remembered seeing Aizawa move to confront All Might after Izuku found himself with his master's teacher and student.

He remembered seeing two silhouettes watch him for a few moments before disappearing into the night. He knew for a fact that they were friendly, as one of the silhouettes, which was clearly feminine, seemed to wave at Nighteye before disappearing.

But beyond all of that Izuku couldn't remember a thing of what happened for the rest of the night.

He could infer quite a bit though.

He knew for a fact that Aizawa knew that he had inherited One for All from the way the pro hero looked at him during homeroom the next day. He knew that Gran Torino had decided to stick around for a while and assist in training him, as mixing his style of close combat, along with Izuku's long range capabilities would be a combination to be feared.

And judging from the room he was currently sitting in, and who was present along with him, that Sir Knighteye had seen into his future and he certainly had something to say about that.

"I presume all of you have a general understanding of how my quirk works right?" asked Sir Nighteye "It requires three conditions to activate, but once those conditions were met, I can use my quirk in two distinct ways. When I use it the first way, I gain the ability to accurately predict all of my target's future moves and actions for an entire hour. When I use it the second way I gain the ability to see into my targets future, viewing it like a film from third person. I can witness all major events in their life right up to the moment that they die, though due to the nature of my quirk I won't be able to give you the date when an event would happen, just a rough estimate of it. Through my training I have gained the ability to use both ways simultaneously, though doing so does tend to exhaust me."

"Yes… and?" asked Aizawa, wondering where he was going with this.

"When I looked at Izuku, I didn't see certainty, I saw possibility" said Sir Knighteye "I saw the original timeline as it was supposed to be, as it was _meant_ to be. And then I saw the current timeline, just how things are actually progressing ever since All Might passed on his quirk, up until the events that happened yesterday…"

"And?"

"Something that I've managed to develop over time a way to instinctually name the main point of what I am seeing" said Sir Knighteye "Like let's say for example I see Izuku being attacked by a Nomu in Tokyo. If the name that comes to mind is Izuku vs. Nomu, or attack on Izuku, I know that Izuku will be attacked even if we hide him somewhere in the mountains. The details will change but the main event will still happen. Likewise If I see that exact same scene and the name that comes to mind is attack in Tokyo then I know that it is Tokyo, not Izuku that is going to be attacked, and we can station more pros around the city to act as backup. It's why I make sure that every single possibility is accounted for before I use my quirk, because a death is always included in the title, and once an event is named, the details may change but the event will happen."

"So tell us the names!"

"Spoilers" said Sir Knighteye with a grin "You forget that I'm looking into a schoolkid's life. More than half the events either will go in his favour, don't concern us or will be orchestrated by U.A. itself. There are three events that we should be concerned about!"

"And those are?"

"Izuku vs. Overhaul, Attack on the Students, and One for All vs. All for One" said Sir Knighteye, his voice now grim.

"Overhaul makes sense" said Izuku, speaking up for the first time since the start of the meeting "Thanks to both the physical experiments she has undergone and the mental trauma she has experiences, Eri's power has be gathering up, concentrating itself, and basically turned her into a walking time bomb, and a high stress scenario is just what it will take to set that bomb off. Aizawa's quirk disables a person's ability to use their quirk, which would only delay the inevitable in this case. The other option is to let her use her quirk on someone, and with me constantly destroying my body and her constantly reversing the damage, well there is no choice here. And if I can use it to do some damage against that hypocritical bastard, well all the better for me!"

"You could end up destroying your entire body if you decide to do that!" said Gran Torino "Are you willing to take the risk?"

"I'm the only one who can take the risk" said Izuku "Sir Knighteye, did you see me permanently destroying myself."

"No, but it could happen!"

"Even if it did, I'm sure you wouldn't mind that much!"

Aizawa glanced at both of them sharply as Sir Knighteye did nothing be smile at the jab before continuing on "Regardless it's the other two that I am more worried about."

"Right now security is tighter than it's ever been and I doubt that will change till summer" said Aizawa "plus I'm sure I can convince Vlad to up the ante after he see my class's performance at the Festival, which would be an ideal time for an attack. That and the summer cam you spoke off."

"It is going to be the summer camp" said Sir Knighteye "but hiking up security at the sports festival is a good idea as well."

"And speaking of the summer camp, I know you'll have to run it by Nezhu, but I think that the Pussycats would be the best choice Aizawa" said All Might "Plus I have a few ideas on how to both increase security and create a litmus test so to speak."

"Meaning?"

"Finding out from which side the leak is, the students, the faculty or something else entirely."

Aizawa closed his eyes and nodded. While he never liked to consider a scenario, denying that it may well be true would simply be illogical. "Very let's move on to the third event, One for All vs. All for One!"

Immediately the room darkened as All Might, Gran Torino, Sir Knighteye and even Izuku clenched their fists in anger, much to Aizawa's surprise "How do we prepare?"

"The very nature of his quirk makes any sort of preparation to counter him near impossible" said Gran Torino "All Might is the only Hero who can face him, we know that. And the only Pro that can provide any assistance that I can think off would be Aizawa."

"All for One is many things but stupid isn't one of them" said Gran Torino "The minute he heard of your quirk he would have come after you to get rid of a potential threat, unless he has some way to counter it, or at the very least mitigate it."

"Even if he doesn't I'm sure he wouldn't try to engage battle if he even had an inkling that you were nearby" added Sir Knighteye "The problem is that I can't think of another pro who would be useful in such a situation."

"What if it doesn't need to be a pro?" asked Izuku

"What?" said Aizawa "No absolutely not!"

"One for All Vs All for One right" said Izuku "Plus Knighteye has already seen me which means that one way or another I will get dragged in there."

"Don't be arrogant boy" said Gran Torino "As you are now you wouldn't stand a chance against All for One!"

"In a head on battle sure" said Izuku as he pulled out a pistol hidden inside his uniform and placed it on the table. "Right now I am a glass cannon. I have the ability to dish out a whole lot of damage, but not take any. But that's where All Might comes in, a main tank" with a nod to his mentor "A flanker" a not to Gran Torino "And a long range D.P.S"

"It could work" said Knighteye "Especially if we take a more _gentle_ method"

"No! Absolutely not!" said Aizawa firmly as he lost his cool "Are all of you Insane? We are not putting a child into a goddammed warzone, especially when we have ample time to prepare for it!"

"If we can give him enough of range we won't need to" said Gran Torino "And we can give him more than enough of range."

Aizawa's eyes widened, he knew what was being suggested "It will never be approved. He'll need his Provisional Licence for one and even then, I doubt _they_ will ever authorize it!"

"Let me deal with both of those" said Sir Knighteye "For now just get him ready for a battlefield, you have three months, I'm sure you will have enough time!"

"Let it be known I am still against this" said Aizawa "But... I'll do the best I can with what I have."

"I'll be sure to give you my best Sensei!"

* * *

"Ring out! Ida wins"

Izuku looked on as Yaoyorozu simply slumped to the ground in defeat. It was her third defeat in a row and it seemed that the black haired beauty was simply on the verge of tears.

"Yaoyorozu front and centre" commanded Izuku and his vice-representative gave him a forlorn look before she pulled herself together and once again walked to the centre of the ring "Momo what is your greatest strength?"

"My versatility" came the immediate answer. There was no question about it, her quirk and her near picture perfect memory, along with her mind, usually gave her nearly limitless ways to handle any given situation.

"And what is your greatest current weakness?"

"I…" the girl tried to say something but she couldn't think of what to say. What could she say? Her weakness? The fact that despite her amazing quirk and all the hand to hand training her parents gave her she couldn't even win a single fight? What was she –

"Your versatility"

"My – My what?" asked Momo, completely stunned by what Izuku said. Whatever she had been expecting that certainly wasn't it.

"Let me put this another way. Let say Kirishima was fighting me. He would charge straight at me and I would lift my shotgun and fire it straight at him, launching the boy straight back. If Ida was fighting Kirishima he would activate the engines in his legs to get close to him, keeping his body on the down low. Duck under the fist that Kirishima would no doubt try to hit him with, before launching a series of vicious kicks at his side and back. If it Tokoyami, he would launch Dark Shadow to engage him and keep him at a distance. If it was Bakugo, it would be small precision explosions at point blank to wear down Kirishima's quirk before he could break through the red head's defences and pin him down. If it was Todoroki, the half cold half hot user would freeze Kirishima before he got close. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No"

"Yaoyorozu, what would you do?" asked Izuku

Yaoyorozu hesitated for a second as she thought of a strategy to beat Kirishima before she opened her mouth to respond, only to pause as Izuku held up her hand to stop her.

"That's exactly the problem here Yaoyorozu" said Izuku "What would you do? Would you create some kind of range weapon to keep him at bay, use a staff to fight him with a bit of reach? Create a shield to absorb his blows and waiting for him to tire himself out? Make a machete and try to break through his hardening? For a pro having versatility in their kit means that they can handle and adapt to a variety of situations and will be able to move around any plans that the villains make to counter their style. The problem with you is that you have the versatility without having the style. You are an amazing all-rounder Yaoyorozu, but you lack the ability to make split-second decisions, which in our field, can be the difference between life and death."

"If that's the case then what would you suggest."

"Combat training isn't what you need right now" said Izuku "Right now the ability to make spit second decisions is what you need to make a difference. And so I would recommend chess."

"Chess?" the question there was obvious.

"Specifically minute chess and hyper chess" said Izuku "So that will be your training. When you head back home go online and make an account on a chess network, there are dozens, just pick one that has minute chess and hyper chess tournament. Try to do a tournament every two days, since I know playing a tournament a day can be hectic."

"I understand."

"But you still need battle training" said Izuku "Which weapon are you most comfortable with?"

"A staff"

"Then that's your weapon of choice from now on" said Izuku "For the next week you'll only be fighting with a staff and nothing else. The week after that you'll be allowed to create weapons and items of your choice, but only during the first thirty seconds of the fight, after that you'll be fighting quirkless. The week after that your limitations are removed and we'll see how you do.

* * *

"Asui-chan"

"Call me Tysuu" the frog quirk holder replied nearly instantly "And yes?"

"Tysuu-chan then" said Izuku "You're a good all round fighter and with a little refinement your dizzying mobility will make you impossible to pin down. But I feel as if you could be better."

"Kero" said Tsyuu as she tilted her head to the side in thought "What would you suggest Midoriya-san"

"I don't know" said Izuku "Can you tell me what your quirk can do, try not to leave anything out please."

"Well I can jump very high, and stick to walls. My tongue can stretch to a maximum of twenty meters. I can also spit up my stomach to clean it and secrete a poisonous fluid" said Tsyuu "Well I say 'poisonous' but it really stings a little."

"That's actually an advantage for you" said Izuku "As heroes we are supposed to avoid letal force as much as possible. Plus even if it stings just a little, it still acts as a distraction and could create a potential blind spot, with could easily be the difference between life and death. How do you secrete it?"

"Through my sweat glands, especially those on my hand, and my saliva glands" she replied "I can create the most concentrated version in my mouth, and to a certain extent I can control how much it stings, but even at best, it will only sting a little."

"Show me" said Izuku

"Kero?"

"You said at best it will only sting a little right, so show me how much it stings!" Izuku said "I trust you Tsyuu-chan"

"Alright" said Tsyuu dubiously as she concentrated the poisonous fluid in her tongue before launching it forward and slamming it into the side of his face.

* * *

"Tysuu" said Izuku as Recovery Girl finished her medical scan "I though you said it only stung a little"

"I thought so too Kero"

"That's probably either because you and your family seem to have a semi-immunity towards it" said Recovery Girl "Or it has simply grown more potent as you've grown older. I'll have to do some testing to determine the validity of that is your willing Asui"

"Kero" said Tysuu nodding her head in consent

"Well then from what I can see it seems that the extremely concentrated version of your paralytic toxin would cause the body to shut down" said Recovery Girl "Of course I'm sure that there will be some kind of kickback if you use this ability too long or too frequently, but a less concentrated dose should create total paralysis or at the very least partial paralysis"

"So I guess you have your trump card now Asui-chan" said Izuku with a smile on his face

"And different people will have different resistances towards it, especially those with aquatic heteromorphic quirk."

"Still it will no doubt be a useful tool in combat" said Izuku "Keyword being tool. As long as you don't rely on it too much, or you figure out a way to gauge your opponents resistance to your toxin before you use it as a finishing move. Either way it take you out from being a great all round support hero, to a close range combative threat, which is going to be especially important in the final stages of the tournament."

"Kero!"

* * *

"Midoriya, Yaoyorozu" said the president of Class 1 – B "I'm glad to see that the two of you decided to come. Especially after what happened"

"Indeed, your entire class must have been extremely blessed to have come out of that incident with minor injuries at best" added the vice-president "But you all must have been terrified during the incident."

"It was quite scary" said Yaoyorozu voicing her agreement "There was a moment where I thought I would wind up dead, or worse"

"You would have found some way out of there Yaoyorozu I'm sure of it" said Izuku, his voice filled with confidence in his classmate's abilities "Don't put yourself down."

'I'm not' thought the creation quirk user as she shook her head slightly at her classmate's misplaced confidence in her. That villain had her dead to rights, that was a fact. She just needed to get strong enough to ensure that it never happened again "So anyway, how are your classes progressing?"

"Well enough" replied Kendou, shrugging her shoulders "Everything's been going the same as usual, except for our hero training, which has shifted slightly towards the combat aspect of being a hero."

'Most likely Blood King's response to Aizawa's manuals' thought Izuku before speaking aloud "Well then how about we have a little spar then."

"We'll get in trouble for using our quirks Midoriya-san" Kendou was quick to remind him "Not to mention we need authorization to fight!"

"Who said anything about using our quirks Kendou" countered the green haired boy "I just meant straight hand to hand. Besides if you read the rulebook it clearly states that two class president and/or vice-presidents can give authorization for a non-quirk battle, in lieu of a professor's permission, as long as the sparring students are in an appropriate area. And the dirt ground just beside the U.A building is as good a place as any."

"It would be an honor Midoriya-san, Yaoyorozu-san" said Shiozaki as she brought her hand's up in a textbook guard and shifted to her side so as to present as minimal a profile to her opponent. Both Izuku was quick to note that despite being technically correct, her posture was too stiff, and hense easier to take advantage off.

Kendou, seeing she was outvoted, brought her hand up and adopted a standard boxer's pose, a fighting style that suited her quirk perfectly. Unlike her companion though, the President of Class 1 – B was perfectly relaxed and even had a small smirk on her face, showing that she was quite comfortable fighting this way.

"Yaoyorozu, Shiozaki's yours, I'll take on Kendou." While his punches were nowhere near strong enough to take on a trained boxer without the use of his quirk, Midoriya had been training with Ida, and even had a session with Sir Knigheye to improve his kicking ability, and eventually recreate his shoot style.

Besides legs had more reach than hand after all, even if Kendou was taller than him.

* * *

"Aren't you going to put a stop to this" asked Vlad as he looked at his fellow homeroom-teacher who was watching his students battle with interest.

"Why?" asked Aizawa in a board tone as he watched Izuku overextend himself on his last kick, a move mistake that Kendou certainly punished him for. "Their little spar is certainly within the rules, and they're not taking it too far, so where's the logic in stopping them."

"You and your logic" said Vlad with a grin as he watched Yaoyorozu and Shiozaki somehow manage to get tangled up in each other's limbs and fall to the ground, turning their spar into more of a grappling match than anything else. "Those two need a bit of work thought"

"Yaoyorozu is far more proficient and far more confident with a weapon in hand, and Shiozaki is a long range fighter" countered Aizawa as he watched Izuku kick Kendou back before rushing to try and help his classmate "But there is merit in improving their hand to hand and especially their balance."

"True, and I'll be sure to speak to Shiozaki about that" said Vlad as he watched Kendou catch up with and tackle Izuku into the grappling pair, turning all four of them into a mess of limbs covered with dirt "Now do you want to report the loophole to Nezhu or should I?"

"He already knows" said Aizawa as bemusedly watched the _spar_ turn into a tickling match of all things "The first thing I did when I joined U.A was to take a look at the rules and make a list of the loopholes and inadequacies and present it to him, since it was a pretty short list he had ample time to go through them all. He left that little loophole in as a privilege so to speak"

"Go figure" said the Blood King as he watched Kendou declare Yaoyorozu the winner of their impromptu match, before his eyes narrowed at what the winner did next "And what about that, are you going to let –"

Vlad trailed off as his eyes darted to where Aizawa was supposed to be but only found empty ledge instead "Plausible deniability huh, well it's your class, I'll let you deal with it how you see fit."

His eyes darted back to Yaoyorozu who was now using her quirk to create bottles of mineral water for her companions to drink.

* * *

"So you can create liquids" said Izuku as he finished his second bottle of water. Kendou and Shiozaki had already left since they were getting late for their train "I always wondered if your ability was simply limited to creating solid items."

"As long as I know the chemical composition of what I want to create, and it's not a living creature, I can create anything I like" Yaoyorozu replied "Water is quite simple, just two molecules of hydrogen and one molecule of oxygen, after that it's just deciding just how much space there is between the molecules and how much energy they have."

"Interesting" said Izuku as his mind darted to several of the more pointless theories in his head, such as the theoretical composition of Vibranium "So you can basically be a discount Todoroki if you want to."

"Not particularly" replied Yaoyorozu "For one I simply don't have enough lipids to pull of his large scale attacks. For another I'm don't have fire resistance like he does, if I try to light myself on fire I'll end up burning my skin off and rendering my quirk useless in that area."

"True enough, but if you could you'd be something else entirely" said Izuku "Imagine a hero who can switch between the powers of Endeavour, Todoroki, Cementoss, Pixie-Bob, Water Horse, so on and so forth. Even if they were just discount versions of the actual pro's themselves, just the sheer versatility of what they could do would be on a whole other level and make them impossible to pin down"

"True..."

"Anyway I have to get going now Yaoyoro –"

"It's Momo"

"What?"

"For you it's Momo, not Yaoyorozu" said Momo as her mind flashed back to the U.S.J "You've earned that right!"

Izuku stood there for a moment, uncertainty marring his features as a slight blush came upon his cheeks, before he smiled and nodded firmly and said "Very well then, Goodbye Momo, I'll see you tomorrow."

The Creation quirk user smiled and waved goodbye to her friend before her brow furrowed in thought as she gazed at her hand "A discount Pro huh."

She started forming a cube of ice in the palm hand, before changing her mind slightly and creating water around the cube, before both the cube started to melt and the water began to boil as she created steam instead.

"Maybe he was on to something"

Yaoyorozu was confident that she could take on many of her classmates. With the training she was now undergoing she was sure she'd be able to beat the majority of her classmates such as Mineta, Ochako, Ayoama and so on. She felt she'd even be able to fight against battlers such as Sato, Ida and Tsyuu, though those battles would be hard fought, and she would have to pull out all the stops in order to win.

But against someone like Todoroki, Bakugo, and even Midoriya, she'd loose outright, there was no question about it. She needed something different, she needed a trump card.

Momo gazed at the steam that was curling off her skin. Her hand felt like she decided that an oven would be a good place to keep it, but the creation girl pushed that aside as she continued to gaze at the steam, a plan slowly forming in her head.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized just what she needed to do. Shaking her hand vigorously to cool it down she quickly rushed into and through the hallways of the school until she arrived at her destination.

"Pardon me for intruding but could I have a moment of your time Midnight Sensei?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks,**

 **No I do NOT plan on introducing something like caps shield or god forbid Thor's Hammer/Axe, until either the final battle or BNHA pulls out something so ridiculous that I have no choice but to create it...**

 **And yeah, Yaoyorozu is now Momo...**

 **Anyway it's been a blast and I'll catch you guys next time.**

 **Review please**

 **Rafael out**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own, co-own or have any stake in Boku no Hero Academia or Shonen Manga or even Studio Bones, other than emotional involvement of course.**

 **Now let's begin Chapter 7 in this epic tale!**

* * *

"Hey Momo, wanna work together?"

"On what Midoriya-san?"

"On the Summer Festival of course" said Izuku with a grin, "Think about it, you can create anything and I can empower everything. In a scenario where we do not have our equipment our powers complement each other."

"You're the only one in need of equipment here Izuku" replied the vice president of class 1-A "Besides I thought that the point of the tournament is to show off our powers and abilities to potential sponsors."

"True it's to show off how valuable we'll be as a part of their organization" said Izuku "In addition to showing off what are powers are and the skills we possess, we can also need to show off that we can work as part of a team, not just as part of the same organization, but alongside future rivals as well. Besides what do you think is going to get you noticed more, coming in seventh or second?"

"Not first?"

"I'm going to be first" said Izuku "At least for the initial round."

"You don't think that that anyone else will be able to beat you?"

"Alone, doubtful" said Izuku "Together, we can blaze through the competition and secure our place in the round robin tournament. Besides you owe me don't you? Do this for me and we'll call it square!"

' _He's right I do owe him'_ thought Momo "Very well, you've got a deal!"

* * *

"Midoriya could I have a word?"

"Of course Ida" said Izuku "Would you excuse us Ochako I –"

"No, it is alright if she's here, I have nothing to hide after all" said Ida "Midoriya, ever since the entrance exam I have been loosing to –"

"Ida you know that's not –"

"Let me finish" said the bespectacled boy, before he took a deep breath and continued "You are a wonderful friend, and a good leader, but you are also the best of us, and if I am to prove myself worthy of my family's legacy, I need to beat the best."

"If that is what you truly believe, then you've missed their point Ida"

"What" Ida nearly spat out "What do you mean by that!"

"Someday you'll understand Ida, but today is not that day!" replied Izuku, before he closed his eyes, tilted his head and smiled "However it will be my honor to accept your challenge Ida. I look forward to facing you at the round tournament!"

"Well the two of you can have your little measuring contest" said Ochako "I on the other hand, will be taking home the gold."

"While I may be partial to the color silver" said Ida "I have no intention of letting you win Ochako"

"If the two of you believe that I'm going to let you win" began Izuku mock-menacingly

"Let us win, my dear boy who do you think you are" replied Ochako in a parody of a snobby rich-kid's voice before all three of them burst into laughter.

"In all seriousness though" said Izuku as he reeled back his giggles "I've got one last piece of advice for the two of you. If you plan to win then you will need allies. Look at our classmates and see whose quirks and fighting-styles are most compatible with your own. Anyway good luck and I'll see you two at the top."

* * *

"I heard of your little talk with Ida, quite inspirational really."

"You're point Momo?"

"Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?"

"Not really, we have to do everything within our power to win after all" said Izuku "Our deal still stands?"

Momo smiles "Of course, I owe you after all, plus I actually memorized those blueprints, might as well put them to good use."

Izuku smirked "Good, now look sharp, it's our turn to head out!"

"Welcome to U.A Sports festival! The one time each year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!" came the voice of Present Mic from the speakers "First up, the miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain's attack with their steely willpower, It's the first years of the hero course Class A!"

Izuku and Momo walked out in the lead, with smiles on their faces as they waved to the crowd. Behind them walked the rest of their class in seat order.

"Following them, again from the Hero Course, Its Class B" Present Mic continued to speak "And after them come classes C, D, E. And finally from the support courses, come Classes F, G and H! And last but not the least, from the business studies, Its Class I and J!"

"Now it's time for the Athlete's Oath!" said Midnight from the center stage "From Class 1-A I call upon Izuku Midoriya to say the oath!"

Izuku simply smiled as he walked up to the center stage. He looked at the crowd, took a deep breath and then spoke "In the name of all my fellow students and competitors, I promise that we shall take part in the Sports Festival, respecting and abiding by the rules that govern them, in the true spirit of sportsmanship, for the glory of this day and in the honor of our school, I swear that we will Go Beyond…"

" _ **Plus Ultra!"**_ screamed the student body, finishing the famous motto of their school.

"Well said Midoriya, now take your place among your classmates and let us get started with the first event" said Midnight, the green haired boy obediently nodded and quickly took his place amongst his classmates. "Now let us began with the qualifiers, the stage in which so many are sent home crying every year! And this year that event is an obstacle race, a four kilometer lap that's just outside the stadium itself! Competitors will exit from the east and enter through the north. Our school preaches freedom in all things, and so as long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game! Now Racers to your positions!"

Izuku bent down into the standard starting position, ready to run straight into the gate that led out of the stadium and onto the course. His eyes closed as he began to channel the power of One for All throughout his entire body.

Izuku mind went to his training. Leaping off walls and darting around the room a like a ping pong ball as he tried to emulate Gran Torino and make the old pro's style his own, as both Nighteye and Aizawa watched, noting flaws and places that he could improve in. All the while All Might looked on with a proud smile on his face.

"On Your Marks"

The Image shifted to one where he was the one giving instructions to his team. Racing against Ida, testing out the limits of Tysuu's new power, helping Ochako improve both her quirk and her combat ability.

"Get Set"

His mind shifted to the last person on his team, the one he enjoyed sparring and simply hanging out with, the raven haired beauty who was fast becoming his best friend.

"Momo" he whispered to himself as his body was covered with emerald electricity as he channeled a full stable ten percent of One for All's power throughout his body

"Go!"

Izuku leaped into action, ducking and weaving through his fellow students as he darted forward towards the gate that lead to the outside. The problem with giving the oath was that he essentially started at the back of the pack. This was especially a problem since the gate was basically a small tunnel, which acts as a choke, making it difficult for those at the back to get ahead in the first stretch. Todoroki, who was at the front of the students decided to add his own tow cense into the entire mess by basically using his powers to freeze everyone who was behind him in place.

Fortunately while the gate was long, it was also quite tall, something that Izuku used to his advantage as he leaped up and darted in between walls like a discount Gran Torino, bypassing the majority who were stuck below him, as he popped down beside the front runners, right beside Momo to boot.

"Momo dagger please" said Izuku and was quickly tossed a pocketknife in response. Slicing open the palms of his hands he closed the knife and quickly pocketed it, and then continued to jog patiently beside Momo as she carefully crafted the items that would win them this race.

"Shotguns ready" said Momo as she tossed Izuku two of his airsoft shotguns.

"Good, now get on my back" said Izuku

"What!?"

"Trust me!"

Momo was indecisive for just a moment before she nodded to herself, as if to reassure herself, and then jumped on Izuku's back.

"Good, now hold on!" said Izuku as he aimed his shotguns, dripping with his blood, leaped up and fired.

BANG!

Izuku lips curled into a small smile as he felt his friend tighten her grip, as they blasted forwards, past Todoroki and the giant robots, and straight towards the second obstacle.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A few more blasts, of just twenty percent, simply to course correct and maintain elevation. Followed by another full powered blast to shoot him over the second course entirely, a few more shots to course correct before he was shooting straight over the third course and then straight through the gate, nabbing first place for himself and second place for Momo.

A minute later a pissed off Todoroki crossed the finish line, closely followed by an enraged Bakugo.

Izuku didn't care, while it might have been true that working alone would have been more sportsman like, he was here to win!

"And maybe improve a few friendships along the way" he muttered to himself as he glanced sideways at Momo, who was paying careful attention to everyone who crossed the finish line.

* * *

"Good job everyone!" said the R-rated Hero Midnight "However while all of you did an admirable job only the top 42 will be moving on to the second round! But for those of you who didn't get through, never fear, we've got another way for you to show what you are capable off. But before that let's talk about the second task. And that is a Cavalry Battle!"

"Same team" murmured Momo beside him

"You know it" Izuku replied with a smirk

Participants will on their own form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse and rider formation! The rules are the same as an ordinary cavalry battle, except for one clear exception, and that is that you're allowed to use your quirk!" said Midnight "Now each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event. Your individual point value will start at five from the bottom and move up by an increment of five as you get higher. So the student who took the forty-second place has five points. The student who took the forty-first place is worth ten, fortieth is fifteen and so on and so forth. However for our first place winner we have a very special score, for that participant is worth Ten Million Points!"

"Tch, of course" muttered Izuku in defeat. He knew it was coming of course, but that still didn't mean he liked it.

"I presume you have a plan" Momo asked him as she placed a hand over his shoulder, signifying that she planned on sticking with him.

"Of course, but it's going to take quite a bit of your lipids" said Izuku "Sorry Momo"

"I'll make do Izuku" replied his companion "You just get us through!"

"I will."

"And that's a wrap" said Midnight "I hope you have all understood the rules. You have fifteen minutes to form your teams, if you have any questions, please feel free to come to me and ask them during this interval. After these fifteen minutes, the second event will begin!"

"Find Ibara and convince her to join us" said Izuku "Regardless if you succeed or fail make it quick, we'll need seven minutes for setup. I'll be waiting for you at the south entrance. I'm off to find Tokoyami."

"Understood!"

* * *

"Todoroki-san, you want to be Izuku right? He's going to escape into the sky with Momo's help. But my quirk can help us chase after him!"

"Didn't you have a problem using it on yourself?"

"I've been training myself to get over that. Including me I can hold a maximum of three people in the air, but we'll need one other, someone that can give us a boost!"

"Then team up with me!" said a certain pink haired girl who barged straight into the conversation "I'm Mei Hatsume from the support course and I've got several babies that will help you win your chase! Such as my jetpack, or even my booster boots."

"I've seen her gadgets in action. Combined with my quirk we'll easily be able to keep up with Izuku, then it's all up to you."

"Very well" said Todoroki. While he may not have seen it himself, he had been keeping tabs on all his classmates, and he knew that Ochako usually had pretty sound judgment. He also knew that if she had indeed mastered her quirk to that extent, then she alone would be his best chance of keeping up with Midoriya should he take to the skies.

* * *

"Whether the horse breaks or not is not going to be the issue Kirishima" said a certain bespectacled boy as he interrupted several of his fellow classmates trying to convince Bakugo to team up with them "Izuku's going to escape into the sky, and while he's quite comfortable in the air, Bakugo is far better in that field of battle."

"Your point Four Eyes?"

"If you chase after him in the sky you'll need a mount that can keep up with you on the ground. Kirishima hardening allows him to withstand your explosions, my quirk allows me to keep up with you as you attack Izuku in the sky and Sero can always tape you and bring you back to us if Izuku somehow manages to destabilize you and shoot you back to the ground!"

"And why the hell would you work with me? You don't even like me!"

"Whether I like you or hate you does not matter Bakugo" replied Ida sternly "What matters is winning. Right now Izuku is the one with the prize, and with your help I'll beat him! Just as I will beat you when we face each in the tournament!"

"Big words Four Eyes, I can't wait to see you back them up" said Bakugo with a bloodthirsty grin "Alright you've got a deal, and you two got a team!"

* * *

"Alright let's go over the plan one last time" said Izuku, his one million point headband wrapped securely around his forehead. as he got on top of the horse consisting of Tokoyami, Ibara and Momo, and all of them were wearing sunglasses "When the countdown begins I'll begin charging up my quirk, Ibara make sure you use your vines to wrap us up nice and tight, or else our entire plan will crumble. The minute the starting bell rings everyone will come after us, give them a second or two and then Momo, use your flash-bangs. While their stunned Ibara use your vines to go for their headbands. You'll only have a second before I blast us into the sky. Tokoyami, make sure dark shadow covers our backs. There's bound to be a few who won't get stunned by the flash-bangs, make sure they don't get to us. Once we're in the air activate your boots."

"Remember they only last for fifteen minutes" said Momo, "So we'll only have a few seconds after the event ends before they become useless."

"I'll do my best to slow down our landing but Ibara you'll have to create a landing pad for us" said Izuku "Also, I have no doubt that Bakugo will come for us once we're in the air. Tokoyami is weak against him, so you'll have to be the one that takes him on. Go for his headband while I blast him away."

"I understand"

"Good" said Izuku as he started to survey the other teams, looking for any potential threats "Let's do this!"

* * *

"BEGIN!"

"Get him!"

"Gah! My Eyes!"

"Detroit Blast!"

"Detroit Blast? Really?" asked Momo as they flew away from the half-blinded crowd of students that tried to attack them.

"Thought I should give it a name" said Izuku with a shrug as Ibara's vines coiled around his neck, wrapping and tying the two headbands she'd stole from their would-be attackers around his neck.

"We were blessed it went as well as it did" said Ibara "but now our trial will truly begin!"

"She's right" said Tokoyami "We've got incoming!"

Izuku eyes immediately darted towards Tokoyami's line of sight, his gun following suit ready to blast Bakugo out of the sky. Except, it wasn't Bakugo, it was Todoroki flying straight towards him, with what looked like a demonic air glider made of a thin sheet of ice attached to his back along with a jetpack, sitting on Mei and Ochako's shoulders, both of whom were screaming for dear life, their arms were wrapped around his legs, no not wrapped, frozen to his legs… What the heck?

The sight was so bizarre that Izuku hesitated for a moment, before he pulled the trigger. Unfortunately that hesitation cost him, as in the seconds it took for him to get his bearings back and actually fire his weapon Todoroki had already created a spear, and had gotten close enough to knock his gun off to the side, causing them to fly off in one direction.

"DEKU!" yelled a very familiar voice, just as Izuku managed to slow them and stabilize their flight

"Dark Shadow!"

BOOM!

Izuku eyes caught sight of Dark Shadow shrinking and retreating into Tokoyami's body due to the light of the explosion, which the entity had fortunately been able to absorb most of.

"Divine Bindings!"

Ibara wasted no time in using her vines to bind her foe's hands to his body as Izuku brought his gun down and blasted both of them into opposite directions. Unfortunately for them, Izuku had blasted them straight towards an oncoming wave of icicles that were heading straight towards them.

"Dark Shadow"

The dark entity that was Tokoyami's quirk shielded them from the projectiles as they flew straight towards its source.

"Grab him"

Dark Shadow obeyed its master as one hand grabbed Todoroki's leg crushing the ice that froze it to Mei hands as Ibara's vines went straight for his headband. However Todoroki wasn't Idle either, as by the time Ibara's vines barely touched his headband, Todoroki had already shot out icicles from his right, cutting away all the vines that bound Izuku's team to each other.

"DEEKKUUUU!"

"MOMO!" yelled Izuku as he internally cursed. Todoroki cutting Ibara's vines was already bad enough as it meant that he couldn't use his shotguns to create some space, least he send them all flying in various directions. Adding Blasty McBlast into the situation would just turn it into an utter mess.

Fortunately he wouldn't be Izuku Midoriya if he didn't have two backup plans in his head, he just never thought he'd be resorting to them so soon.

"Eat this" said Yaoyorozu as she flung up several flash grenades, which exploded in a bright flash of light in-front of her foes. Todoroki, who was certainly not expecting that, flinched badly as he instinctively slammed his eyes shut and covered them with his hand. Unfortunately this left him completely open to Momo as she quickly created a staff and slammed it into the side of his face.

Bakugo on the other hand was far less vulnerable to flash-bangs as he had grown quite use to bright flashes of light thanks to his quirk, he was also far quicker on the uptake as he quickly shut his eyes just before the flash-bangs went off.

"Divine Bindings"

"Detroit Smash"

Unfortunately for him, a moment of distraction was more than enough to be quickly taken out of a fight, as his arms were once again bound to his body and he was sent flying away from them courtesy of a 20% punch to the jaw from one Izuku Midoriya.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Momo as they all hovered in that spot in the air, her staff held in her left hand as she held Izuku's leg with her right.

"Y-eah" said Ibara, her voice a little shaky, lacking the usual softness and cultured tone that the girl usually used, her vines coiling around themselves, reflecting her agitation.

"Be ready" said Tokoyami "While Bakugo may have fallen, Todoroki looks like he's ready to go another round."

Izuku, eyes scanned the sky, until he found his target. Todoroki was rubbing his jaw as he took two headbands from a mechanical arm from Mei and tied it around his head, the girl herself then grabbed his leg again as it froze over, binding her hands to his leg once again.

Though he was slightly battered and a bit disoriented form the fight so far, Izuku, was still quite aware of the fact that the one million point headband was still wrapped firmly around his head. That meant that she had taken one of the ones that were wrapped around his neck, which meant that they no longer had a lifeline if things went south.

"Tokoyami, the next time they get close make sure you destroy that mechanical hand" said Izuku with a low growl. Thankfully neither of those were the one million point headband, but they was still his "Ibara, are we secure"

"Yes"

"Good!" said Izuku as he readied his shotguns "It's time we truly make use of the sky!"

* * *

"Shota your class is utterly insane" screamed Present Mic as he watched Izuku and his group perform several complex evasive maneuvers as Todoroki shot multiple icicles straight at them. "They do know this is supposed to be a cavalry battle and not a dogfight?"

"Their actions were only logical" replied the Angular Hero "Midoriya determined that the safest place for him and his team would be in the air, so he took to the sky's with the intent to keep his headband till the end. Bakugo and Todoroki determined that the best way to win would be to get his headband, and so they naturally gave chase, with the former taking the initial chaos to snag a few headbands before going after the million pointer. Of course that leaves those on the ground in a very interesting place"

"Indeed it is" said Present Mic into the mike "With the million pointer firmly out of reach, the action down on the ground has dissolved into a brawl as teams scurry around and try to secure their place in the round robin tournament!"

* * *

"I must say this is a rather good plan kero" said Tysuu as she tied her fourth headband around her head "I never really expected it of you Mineta"

"I may be a pervert but I'm not an idiot Asui" said Mineta as he prepared another ball to lob at their next target "On to our next victim Shoji, and whatever you do, do not get us close to _them."_

"Understood" replied the masked boy. Mineta had shared with them how he'd seen that class 1-C boy take control of several students during the obstacle course, which made him possibly the most dangerous out of the potential opponents they could face. If that boy managed to take control of him then Shoji knew for a fact that they were done for.

* * *

 **And its done! Kinda filler-y, but i can't just skip the first two stages after all...**

 **Sorry for the delay guys but I've had assignments and exams to do... My exams are still going on actually and i have an important paper tomorrow, but i really needed a bit of R &R. Anyway the rest of this month is going to be really time consuming for me so don't expect anything till November at the least...**

 **I actually wanted to have the whole Deku vs Todoroki thing right here in the air, and then knock Todoroki out during this round itself, but I just** _CAN'T_ **DO IT! I've probably gone though half a dozen drafts of that particular areal battle, and I've had to scrap them all! And its soo frustrating too as I had this whole thing planned out where Ochako had to go to a certain** _other_ **hero cause Gunhead** _didn't_ **notice here, and Mei being annoyed with Izuku for knocking her out before she had a chance to show off, but Todoroki's character growth is much more important...**

 **Also, looks like it's still going to be a Class 1-A show, sorry Class B, you'll get your time to shine, eventually...**

 **Lightningblade49: You know I actually had a scene written out where she did just that... but like a moron i completely forgot to add it until it wayyyyyy too late... still lets see where this will lead, with Jiro silently starting to admire Izuku from afar...**  
 **Also, for boys in general _no,_ for a certain _somebody,_ well I'll let you figure that one out... **

**jaciro500: Ohh, it does, and (spoilers) you'll see him start to work on it quite soon...**

 **Reverseflash: I actually plan to do just that when I get around to writing a full blown Deku vs Knighteye fight, though that not going to be for a bit though...**

 **Also for all those of you who asked, no Harems, two max, but that's it... though I may be willing for him to start something with someone, break it off if its not working out, and then move on to someone else, you know like the rest of the world... but we'll see if i ever get around to that, or even if i wanna cause i kinda like the direction this is heading in...**

 **Also, speaking of the paring, well I asked _wayyy_ back when, and am going with the most popular suggestion, as you guys can clearly see above...**

 **And that about it, please do not forget to like and review,**

 **Rafaelout!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not have any connection whatsoever with Kohei Horikoshi, I do NOT own, co-own or have any stake in Boku no Hero Academia or Shonen Manga or even Studio Bones, other than my emotional involvement of course.**

 **Now with the mandatory disclaimer out of the way, let us begin Chapter eight in this epic tale!**

* * *

 _It was rare to ever find Minoru Minetta self-reflecting, but that is exactly what the Pop-Off user found himself doing, as he sat on the roof of his academy building, his legs hanging off it, dangling in the wind._

 _It had been but a few days since that faithful day at U.S.J, that faithful day when he'd nearly died. And most likely would have if it wasn't for two people. He'd helped Yaoyorozu as much as he could, using his quirk to prevent all other enemies from approaching in any other direction other than the front._

 _Yaoyorozu took advantage of that and used her creations to pin her opponents down to the ground, while doing her best to stay on guard, but even she eventually met her match. If Izuku hadn't shown up when he did, Minetta would have been dead and Yaoyorozu would have most likely suffered a fate worse than death._

 _Izuku Midoriya…_

 _It had been a week and that man had already become someone he admired. From the way he understood Bakugo and Ida so thoroughly from just witnessing an argument between the two. He had seen his passion, skill and sheer grit through his battle with Bakugo and Kirishima, and USJ, showed him just how much of leader and a hero that green haired boy was._

" _Midoriya" Minetta whispered to himself "How could I be more like –"_

" _Minetta think fast!"_

 _Minetta head snapped up towards the source of the voice and his hand automatically shot up to catch the ball that was heading towards his head._

" _Good catch Minetta" said Izuku as he jogged up to the pop off uses and plopped down beside him "Ever thought about it?"_

" _Ever thought about what?" asked Minetta and in response Izuku indicated the ball that Minetta had caught, a baseball._

" _There are more ways than one to get a legion of fangirls after you Minetta" said Izuku with a knowing grin "Ever thought of going into sports, being a sports star"_

" _So you think I can't cut it?"_

" _Minetta, your quirk may not be as flashy as Bakugo's and Todoroki's, but it powerful in its own right, and an amazing quirk for an urban hero" said Izuku "And from what I've observed you're smart, probably one of the smartest in the class. From all our classmates you could easily make pro, I'm just not sure it would get you what you want though."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Your quirk isn't flashy, it's effective. And the best way to be the greatest Hero you can, would be to learn under Aizawa, learn his methods, his fighting style, his abilities. You'd be amazing at infiltration, recon, restraint and defusing a potential hostage situation, the problem is that way does not lead to getting the horde of fans you desire." Izuku grinned as he looked Minetta straight in the eye "Of course if you decided to be a sports star by day and savour by night, well You'll get the honor and fame of being a Pro-Hero, and the stardom of being a star."_

 _Izuku reached into his pocket, and pulled out another baseball, except this one was painted entirely purple "Looks a lot like one of your orbs doesn't it. Weighs about the same too I'd expect… Imagine it for a moment Minetta, imagine if you had the speed and aim of a professional baseball thrower, imagine if you_ _ **were**_ _a baseball thrower."_

" _It'd be a lot of work."_

" _Anything worthwhile requires a lot of work Minetta" said Izuku as he stood up "Your perverted not lazy, and you could be amazing Minetta, but only if you choose to be."_

 _Izuku turned around and started walking away. He had training to get to after all, and his friends were no doubt waiting for him._

" _Midoriya" Minetta called out to him._

" _Yes?"_

" _Thank you!"_

" _You're welcome Minetta, just think about what I've said."_

" _I will…"_

* * *

Finding and joining a baseball club was easy, getting good was harder, but made infinitely more bearable by the fact that cheerleaders practices happened at the exact same time (Minetta absolutely did _not_ join the club because of that, it was just a happy coincidence)

Minoru Minetta knew that his team was going to the final round, and he knew that it was thanks to Midoriya that he was even getting far.

"Minetta" growled Shoji

"I know" he answered as his eyes darted around, they were surrounded by five teams, inching closer and closer. His hands were already on his head ready to throw his next ball, but he needed to be careful, one wrong move and all their hard work would be for naught. "How much time do we have left?"

"One Minute!" replied Tysuu.

One minute huh, they could try and hold their own, or, perhaps… well they'd already come this far, why not go for the gold.

"I've got a plan, do you two trust me?" Minetta asked

"Well you've gotten us this far" said Tysuu

"I trust you" said Shoji in agreement

"Good" said Minetta with a smirk "One more minute and we're in the finals! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Dark Shadow!"

The creature of darkness that was Tokoyami's quirk quickly moved in front of the oncoming hale of icicles, courtesy of one Shoto Todoroki, before Ibara launched her vines at him in retaliation. Shoto responded by grabbing those vines, and freezing them as Momo swung her staff down with all her might, breaking though the frozen vines, before Todoroki's ice could reach Ibara's head.

"Dark Shadow"

"DIE!"

Izuku didn't waste a moment, aiming his shotgun at the exact spot Bakugo attacked, the problem was that in the short span of time that Dark Shadow took to retract into Tokoyami, was enough for his opponent to disappear.

"DEKU!" Bakugo screamed as he appeared at Deku's unprotected right, unleashing a medium sized blast with his own right hand, sending Izuku's shotgun flying away and badly burning Izuku's hand. Bakugo's left hand, taking advantage of the momentary distraction, shot forward and just managed to grab the Million Point Headband.

Unfortunately for Bakugo, Izuku was much higher than the blonde hothead anticipated as Izuku had to deal with far, far more painful injuries on a far regular basis. The inheritor of One for All twisted his body, lashing out with his own left and just managing to grab Bakugo's wrist as Bakugo managed to grab the million point headband.

Even with a fraction of a fraction of his quirk's power flowing through him, Izuku was still far stronger, physically, than Bakugo could ever hope to be, something that Izuku easily proved as he twisted the blonde hothead's arm, causing Bakugo to scream and reflexively let go of the headband. But Izuku wasn't done just yet as he used his injured fist to unleash a powerful blow to Bakugo's jaw, shouting

"Detroit Smash!"

The blonde haired hothead went flying back just as Todoroki released another volley of icicles straight at them.

"Dark Shadow"

"Good job Tokoyami" said Izuku as he caught the robotic arm that was trying to grab he headbands and crushed it with one arm. "If it wasn't for you we would have lost this a long time ago."

"No thanks is necessary, I am only doing my job" replied the birdman as he gazed upon his opponent "Now how do we –"

DING DONG ! ! !

"Ladies and gentlemen the time is up" announced Midnight "And well done everyone well done. Now surprisingly, due to a tie as well as an open slot due to the team's uneven numbers we now have five advancing teams. In first place we have team Midoriya, in second place we have team Monoma, in third place we have Team Todoroki, and finally, tied for fourth place we have team Bakugo and team Minetta. My congratulations to all the finalists.

"Yahoo we are through" Ochako screamed, causing her team to swerve slightly due to her erratic movement

"She should have at least waited till we were all safely on the ground before beginning" Momo said

"Never the less, we made it through, and that all that matters" said Tokoyami

"Indeed it seems that our prayers have been answered" added Ibara

"Midoriya" said Todoroki "I would like a word with you alone if you don't mind!"

"Of course Todoroki!"

* * *

Todoroki wanted to have their little talk in private, and Izuku decided to oblige him, leading him to an abandoned stairway where they wouldn't be interrupted, or hopefully overheard, as all the other students and audience members went for lunch.

"I experienced All Might's true power up close that day at USJ!" said Todoroki, more to himself than anyone else "I felt his presence, and that presence has been seared in my mind through all this time."

"Your point?" asked Izuku cocking his head to the side, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"I have never felt the presence of anyone before, not of any of the pro-heroes, not of _my father,_ not of any of our classmates, but that day, at the start of the USJ incident, I felt it from you" said Todoroki as he looked Izuku straight in the eye "And ever since then, whenever you pushed yourself during training, I could feel it, though the feeling was always weak, I could feel it, but only because I was looking for it."

Izuku was honestly amused. The way he utilized his quirk was quite different from his predecessor. And he wasn't afraid of showing just how much of a fan of All Might he was, with his All Might key-chain, personal notebook having an All Might cover, his phone cover extolling his idol. And yet, Todoroki had come to the same conclusion as he would have in the original timeline.

"It was only after we fought against each other during that last round that I realized . . ."

"Realized what?"

"Just how similar your presence is to All Might's!" said Todoroki "So I will ask you straight, are you his illegitimate son?"

"No" said Izuku firmly "As much as I wish it were so, All Might is not my father. I am but the simple son of an ordinary middle class family. However we do have very similar quirks, so much so that you could say we have versions of the same quirk. We just utilize it in very different ways."

Todoroki tilted his head to the side in silent contemplation.

"Even without his quirk, All Might's body is that of a superhuman. He uses his quirk to empower his body to its very pinnacle, and then he floods his body with excess energy which allows him to go beyond" said Izuku "At my current state I can comfortably go up to ten percent, if I push it, I can go up to twenty percent for about five minutes, before my body cannot stand the pressure. I can't go, well I could but I would destroy my entire body with just a single blow. Unlike All Might though, I can use my blood to allow me to empower other items that can stand that pressure, hence my guns."

"You speak of your quirks as if they have the same source of power"

"They do, but I do have to keep a few secrets you know"

"Of course" said Todoroki "I guess that explains All Might's interest in you"

"Indeed, just because I can't use it the same way as him, doesn't mean he can't teach me to streamline my power, since they work the same way" said Izuku with a small smile, before he turned serious "But that's not what you want to talk about is it? Half-Cold Half-Hot, I don't want to take the worst case scenario but…"

Todoroki took a deep breath, he had to steady himself for what he had to say

"My father… he's a powerful bastard who only thinks of becoming stronger. He's done all he could to get stronger, to get as much power for himself as possible. But there is one person who stands in the way of obtaining his ultimate goal. My father could never beat All Might on his own, so he came up with another plan…"

"A quirk marriage" said Izuku, "Your father chose someone specifically for her inherent gift."

"Indeed, with his wealth and fame, my father made my mother's family agree to the marriage, all to get his hands on her quirk" said Todoroki "And with me, a perfect blend of those two quirks, he had what he wanted. So he raised me as a Hero who could exceed All Might, just so that he could fulfill his own selfish ambitions."

Izuku could clearly see the sorrow, the pain and the despair in his classmate's eyes.

" _I Hate It"_ the vitriol in those three words was powerful "Being no more than a tool for that Human Garbage to achieve his own dreams." He took, a deep breath, his words calming down, the anger in them being replaced with a deep sorrow as he continued to speak "As I remember it, my mom was always crying 'I can't stand to see that left side of yours' she said before throwing scalding hot water in my face." His hand reached up, to touch his face, as if to remember the pain "I swore that I would win this tournament while never using my flames. I will rise to the top _without_ using my left side, and in doing so I'll have denied him everything."

"Can I ask you an honest question Todoroki?" said Izuku "How long do you plan on letting Endeavor control you?"

BAM!

Honestly Izuku was not expecting the punch, but in hindsight he should have been. Taking a moment to touch his jaw, before pushing himself off the ground and turning to once again face his classmate "In your own words, Endeavor created you to be the best, to achieve his own ambitions through _you!_ Do you honestly think that by becoming the best, irrespective of if you use your flames or not, you will deny him everything? Or will you give him everything? After all, you would have done exactly what he wanted you to do! Then again the people who hold the most sway over us are those we love –"

"I do _not_ love that man, I _hate_ –"

"Same difference" said Izuku sharply "Love isn't the opposite of hate Todoroki, that just love gone bad, and it still gives him power over you. The true opposite of love is apathy, when you don't give a damm about what he thinks!"

Izuku walked straight up to Todoroki, until they were standing a mere hair's breath away from one another

"I am not All Might" Izuku snarled, the power of one for all subconsciously leaking into his words "Just as you are not Enji Todoroki. You are Shoto Todoroki! That blood is your own! That power is your OWN! You are the ONLY one who get to decide what your future will be, so make your God Damm Choice! Will you be a puppet of the bastard that sired you, or will you rise above it, will you embrace yourself, embrace your power, and be a hero Todoroki? Make. Your. Choice!"

Izuku turned around and started to walk away, stopping just before the exit, to add in one last word "From here on out everyone is going to be giving it their all, they are going to give their hundred percent and then some. If you can't even respect them enough to give them the same courtesy than you don't belong here. And if you thing you can defeat Bakugo or I, or even Ida and Yaoyorozu without your flames, you've got another thing coming!"

* * *

Izuku sighed, as he stared at his lunch. He hoped he had gotten through to Todoroki but somehow he doubted it, words were just that, words, no matter how strong they were. They needed to be backed up by action. Izuku hoped he could do it, but honestly he wasn't sure if he could.

Still, there was something else he had to do, well something he could do, he just wasn't sure if he would "Minetta, a word please?"

"Yeah Midoriya"

"Pray tell me, what exactly are you up to?"

"No – nothing, what are you talking about Midoriya-san?" came the reply, with such an obvious guilty tone that Izuku was sure that Minetta had already gone on with his game plan

"I'll let it slide for now Minetta, just make sure you get a few pictures of what scheme you've concocted" replied Izuku, with a pretty good idea of what the resident pervert had done "Still have you given any thought to your opponent?"

"It was that kid from Class 1-C, Shinso I believe his name was"

"And what can he do" Izuku pressed "Do you have any idea?"

"Mind control, clear as day!"

"How?"

"Touch"

" _What?"_

"Touch" repeated Minetta, "I saw it clear as day, every time he took control of someone his hand was always on their shoulder"

"Are you sure" asked Midoriya. He of course, knew the truth, but he needed Shinso to show his stuff, show what he was capable off, otherwise there was a chance he wouldn't be acknowledged, wouldn't get the chance to live out his dream. Besides Minetta deserved a little punishment, and as the class president, it was only fitting that he give it to him. A minor punishment for a first offence, just the withholding of information

"I am confident" said Minetta with a determine smile "I'll immobilize from afar with my quirk and move on to the next round!"

"Very well then" said Midoriya with a smile "Good luck Minetta."

* * *

"Round One of the tournament" announced Midnight "Match One, Minoru Minetta vs Hitoshi Shinso, Begin!"

"So you're the Pervert of Class 1-A aren't you?" said the purple haired boy with a smirk.

"What's it too…" Minetta voice trailed off as his eyes lost focus.

Shinso smirked, while he knew that his future opponents would no doubt understand and be wary of his quirk now, he had gotten his name out there bringing him one step closer to his goal "Turn around and walk out of the arena"

"Winner of the match Shinso!"

* * *

"Mind Control" said Kirishima "How exactly are we supposed to defeat that"

"By shutting the fuck up that how"

"Kero?"

"Bakugo's essentially right" said Izuku "Shinso had to wait until Minetta said something before he could control him, which means that as long as we don't speak, we need not fear his quirk. Now if you will excuse me I have a match to attend to"

* * *

"Match Two, Izuku Midoriya vs Neito Monoma" said Midnight as she raised her whip to signal the start of the match "Begin!"

"Hey Midoriya" said Monoma as he watched the green haired boy get into a fighting stance "Let's give them a match to remember!"

"You bet!" Izuku responded with a smile, missing his opponent's gleeful smirk, before his eyes lost focus and his features began to relax.

Monoma smirked,

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" muttered Izuku to himself as he stared straight into a black void "His quirk's copy, how on earth could I have forgotten that!"

"Did you really forget it?" asked a male voice from behind his left shoulder

"Or did you simply want to meet us" said a soft, but powerful feminine voice from behind his right.

"Perhaps" said Izuku as he turned around to look at the two that had spoken "I did want to meet you all after all, since it is the lot of you that empower me, but I didn't think I'd be able to meet you all so soon"

He looked at his predecessors, all of them, there were two, right at the back covered in shadows, in front of them stood All Might, who despite the surrounding darkness seemed to be wreathed in flames. And in front of him stood the remaining five wielders of One for All, with Nana Shimura and the original holder of One for All.

Nana smirked "I must admit that Toshinori has chosen quite the unique successor, you have taken our power in quite an interesting direction. And even now, you continue to think of ways to push our power in unique ways."

"So you know" said Izuku flatly, as if speaking a statement of fact and not a question.

"We are in your mind and are the source of your power" said the original One for All "Of course we know. And to answer your question we do not know if it will work, we may be past the point of singularity but this is unknown territory even to us."

"But we have no reason to think it won't work" added the Seventh wielder of One for All "Especially with the way your power manifests itself, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch if you could control it."

"True, but there are other ways to increase my abilities, such as mastering the skills of those who came before me" said Izuku "I mean I don't even know your name for heaven sake"

"And you will, when the time is right, just remember that you are never –" he trailed off as the void they were in started to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Izuku as he started to look around in a panic

"It seems like someone desires our power" said the original One for All as white lightning started to envelop his frame.

"Well, should we accommodate him Successor?" asked Nana, her slender beautiful frame crackling with purple streaks of lightning.

Izuku didn't bother to respond as he channeled the power of his quirk, the power collected and honed by everyone in this void, through his body, and as if that was a signal they were waiting for, the other predecessors began to channel the power though their own manifestations as well.

"Well I say we give him **_exactly_** what he's asking for!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Monoma screamed.

He had never ever felt something so ancient, so powerful, as what he was currently feeling. When he had copied powers before there always was a bit of pain as his body accumulated the changes necessary to replicate it, even that one time when he had tried to copy a quirk that spawned an entity such as Dark Shadow, he had to struggle, just a bit, to mentally maintain his being,

But this? This was something else entirely!

It honestly felt like there were nine all powerful beings, looking upon him, and finding him unworthy. It felt like there were nine extremely powerful entities who were trying to punish him, both physically and mentally for his folly.

" **You want our power?"** growled Izuku, though it didn't sound like Izuku, rather it sounded like nine, extremely powerful, extremely pissed-off people speaking in tandem **"Then take it! Take it All!"**

Izuku grabbed both sides of Monoma's head and the arcs of emerald lightning that were crackling around Izuku, rapidly expanded until both Izuku and Monoma were fully encased in lightning!

"Kamanari!" Izuku screamed, though his voice now sounded like his own as he held on to Monoma for a minute longer before cutting off his power and dropping the fried member of class 1-B down onto the ground.

"Back away" said Midnight emotionlessly as she almost instantly appeared between the two boys, and knelt down to check the fallen student. "Pulse is slightly erratic, breathing is normal."

Getting up she raised her whim and announced the results "Monoma is unable to continue, Izuku wins!"

Izuku looked up, to the booth where he knew All Might was seated. They needed to talk.

* * *

"Match Three Shoto Todoroki vs Shoji, Begin!"

Todoroki didn't waste a moment. The minute Midnight gave the signal Todoroki unleashed all of his power and intended to create one massive iceburg to end this in a single instant.

"Not this time" muttered Shoji as he crouch low and started to rapidly swing his gloved hands straight at the oncoming ice. His six arms delivering punches of such power that he was able to hold his position against Todoroki's mighty attack.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

It was probably the most stupid thing he'd ever done, as he punched his way through Todoroki's ice, his body screaming in pain from the burning cold that surrounded his skin, his muscles crying out in protest against the sheer strain he put them through, but, after what felt like an eternity to him, but was just a few minutes, he busted out of Todoroki's ice, and ran forward, his target clearly in his sight.

Todoroki smirked, as he shifted his right foot slightly, before a thin sheet of ice started to emerge before rapidly zooming towards Shoji.

"Not gonna work" growled the masked boy, remembering the frozen building during their first day of Combat Training with All Might, pushing every ounce of power into both his feat he leaped up and over the sheet of ice that rapidly covered the floor beneath him, not losing a bit of momentum as he spread towards his opponent.

Todoroki didn't so much as blink as he rapidly created a block of ice on the sheet just below Shoji, and rapidly expanded it forward, intending on pushing his opponent out of the ring and ending this match. Unfortunately for him Shoji saw his opponents next plan of attack, and with a ridiculously well timed kick off, used Todoroki's attack as a platform to jump off and close the distance between him and the half and half quirk user.

Todoroki quickly stepped back and immediately created a large and thick cone of ice in front of him to create some distance, but Shoji was having none of that and one powerful swing of all his right arms, shattered the cone into smithereens. Only to come face to face with more ice.

Shoji snarled and unleashed powerful blows after powerful blows, destroying all the ice in his path. The air around his was thick with frost as his opponent, not only blocked his path with ice but constantly assaulted him with ranged attacks. Shards of ice continuously peppered his body from all sides as every so often a spear made of ice would appear from the ground below him, or from the ice he had broken through and inflict a painful, but shallow cut on him, trying to wear him down, trying to make him give up. But Shoji pushed through it all as he continued to break through the ice intent on –

"Mezo Shoji is out of bounds, Todoroki Wins!"

Shoji laughed defeatedly, and with one last massive blow destroyed the ice that walls that had been forming on either side of him for a while now. There, too his right on the ground, a mere inch away from the out of bounds line, looking like he had ducked away at the last moment.

"Good Match Todoroki, and all the best for your next round!"

And with those parting words, the duple-arm quirk user, walked out of the arena on his own two legs, intending on visiting Recovery Girl to help heal his battered, bruised and torn body.

* * *

Izuku looked at his phone, there was a fifteen minute recovery period between rounds, and he and All Might had agreed to meet then. Right now he was more interested in the matches at hand. See just how much his classmates had improved, and of course, getting data on Class 1-B

* * *

"Match Four" announced Midnight "Sero vs Tysuu, begin!"

"Let's have a good match Tysuu" said Sero as he bent low into a fighting pose

"Kero"

"And may the best one _win_ " said Sero as he immediately shot a roll of tape aimed at Tysuu's lower thigh. Tysuu, seeing the attack a mile away, simply sidestepped and bypassed the attack completely. Except doing so was exactly what Sero was expecting her to do, which is why he aimed his attack so low.

The second the tape hit the stadium floor, Sero immediately began to recall it, causing himself to shoot forward with a speed that was reminiscent of Ida, as he intended to deliver a vicious haymaker to his classmate.

Unfortunately for him Tysuu had been constantly sparring with Ida and Izuku, and was hence used to fighting opponents who could move at such speeds, and had even better mobility. She waited until Sero was just close enough before leaping up, spinning as she did so and delivering a powerful kick to the back of Sero's head as he passed by where she stood mere moments ago.

"Owe" said Sero as he rubbed the back of his head, while turning around to face his opponent "That was painful Tysuu!"

"Well you did just try to take my head of Sero" said Tysuu, as she bent low, ready to leap forward "It thought it would be only polite to return the favor kero!"

Sero grinned at that. For a girl who loved to be direct and straight to the point, she could be quite the trash talker when she wanted to be. Still those reactions were good, too good. He would be decimated if he tried to get into close range again, which meant that he had to keep this battle at a distance. Fortunately he was quite good at that too.

"Well then, let's start round two!" he said as he shot his tape forward, intent on binding her this time.

Sero expected Tysuu to try and do a number of things, he expected her to jump out of the way. He expected her to sidestep and try to close the distance, he expected her to leap into the air and lash out at him with her tongue.

What he did NOT expect her to do however, was to grab his tape, and pull it forward with all her strength, which was far greater that what he expected a girl of her size to have.

Unfortunately for him, being caught off guard like that meant that he didn't offer any resistance as she pulled him forward, causing him to fly straight into the path of her tongue, knocking him completely off his feet.

With the tape still stuck to her wrist, Tysuu, leaped forward and quickly closed the gap between the two of them, landing quite painfully on the boy's stomach. Using Sero's own creation, she quickly flipped him over and tied his hands behind his back, before tying the tape to his legs as well.

"Hanta Sero has been successfully captured" announced Midnight "Asui Tysuu is the winner!"

* * *

"Match Five, Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu, Begin!"

Izuku leaned forward, this would be the test to see if Kirishima had matured or not. Originally Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had been evenly matched. However originally he would have never received the booklet that was designed for him.

Kirishima shifted to his side as he activated his quirk, minimizing what Tetsutetsu could target as his entire body hardened as much as Kirishima cold reasonably manage. He brought his hands up, and held them in a traditional boxer's guard, ready and waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

And Tetsutetsu did, closing the distance between them the Class 1-B through his arm out to try and deliver a nasty punch to his opponent.

Kirishima bent his knees (which weren't hardened, allowing for faster movement) going low and dodging the blow, delivering two good punches to the torso before going for a launching a full powered fist into Tetsutetsu chin.

While being made completely of steel did help negate most of the damage from those blows, it didn't prevent him from being momentarily stunned, allowing Kirishima to create a bit of distance between them once again.

"Tch" Tetsutetsu spat as he glared at his opponent, before charging at him once again. This time his assault was different as he moved in for quick jabs rather than powerful but slow blows.

Dodge, Dodge, Block, grab, jab jab

Kirishima knew that he was durable, knew that he was powerful. The problem was he didn't know how durable he was compared to his opponent. Might as well lessen the risk by dodging as much as he could, while making sure that if he had to block, he would return the favor in kind.

Tetsutetsu on the other had didn't even bother to do so, letting his steel skin absorb each of Kirishima's hardened blow as he solely concentrated on the offensive. This however was proving to be to his detriment eventually his defenses started to wane after several bouts, all of which accumulated in a very visible flinch of pain after the latest round of Kirishima's jabs.

"Alright, it's time for the grand finale" Kirishima's grin was wide and predatory, as he decided it was finally time to move on the offensive. Showing no care at all for the defense of his body, knowing his quirk would be more than a match for whatever Tetsutetsu could throw. Kirishima threw himself entirely into the offensive.

It was an almost entire role reversal from what it had been at the start, with Tetsutetsu almost completely on the defensive and Kirishima raining down blows upon him without any care for his own defenses.

The difference was that unlike Kirishima, Tetsutetsu didn't have any defense for the blows that got through and hence each blow, blocked or not, packed the power of a professional boxer, not to mention that unlike a boxers glove, his fists were hardened to the max.

* * *

"This match is over" said Izuku as he leaned back and turned to look at his partner, I suggest you go ahead and prepare for yours Momo"

"Any words of advice?" the black haired girl asked with the quirk of her lips.

"Even better" responded as he dug out of one his hero notebooks "Page sixty-nine, quite a bit of it is speculation, but even then I'm sure you'll be able to create a battle plan."

"Thank you" said Momo with a nod of her head as she took the notebook and made her way to the waiting room to prepare for her match.

* * *

"Match Six" announced Midnight "Yaoyorozu vs Tsuburaba, Begin!"

Yaoyorozu tilted her head to the side as she observed her opponent, who seemed to take a deep breath of air as he waited for her to make a move.

'Name: Kosei Tsuburaba, Quirk: Solid Air' she recited in her head as her hand started glowing 'his quirk allows him to solidify air to form a wall or platform through his breath. Izu theorized that eventually he would be able to use move his creations and use them like weapons, or even create giant maze and castle like structures depending on the limits of his quirk, but for now it was a purely defensive and supplementary ability.'

Grabbing the fully formed steel staff in her had she began to twirl it around, her eyes observing every movement her opponent made as she continued to think 'Could I by pass his barrier, or can he make them fast enough that my only choice is to go through them. On one hand I need to be sparse with how I use my quirk for the upcoming rounds. On the other…'

Without a second's hesitation Yaoyorozu threw her staff at her opponent's chest, as if it were a javelin. Tsuburaba immediately blew out the air in his mouth and created a solid shield in front of his chest, just in the nick of time.

"Breaking through it is" said Yaoyorozu aloud, as her had glowed again. This time she created a far shorter, but very deadly weapon, a Morningstar Mace "Ready or not here I come!"

* * *

"Huh, Hawkgirl Momo, go figure" said Izuku with a smile as she watched his partner smash through everything in her path "Wonder if Mei will be up to creating a winged jet-pack for her, kind of like Falcons."

"Falcon's?" asked Ochako as she overheard her best friends murmurs.

"It's nothing" said Izuku as he shook his head slightly "Regardless, tell me what you think about Momo's fight Ochako"

"Tsuburaba has no chance does he" said Ochako as she commented on the match before her "Yaoyorozu is smashing through everything he throws up, and his barriers aren't strong enough yet to withstand her."

"Good enough" said Izuku as she watched Momo push her opponent further and further back "And if you were in his place what would you do?"

"Try and get around her" came the immediate reply "She's expending more energy breaking those barriers than he is creating it, if he could get her to chase him around the arena, then he could simply outlast her"

"And what makes you think he hasn't thought of that already?"

"Because he would have done so if that were the case"

"Are you sure about that Ochako" asked Izuku "Look carefully at the movement of their feat"

Ochako looked down at the arena concentrating on the movements of the two combatants below"

"She is mirroring his movements" said Izuku as Ochako's eyes widened, his words confirming what her eyes were seeing "Choppily yes, as she needs her own footwork to give strength to her swings, but the idea is there. Every time he moves to the side she does so too, preventing him from either circling her or getting around her. And if he tries to dive or dash out of the way, then he will get a stomach full of mace as a reward for his folly."

Izuku watched as Tsuburaba, who was right at the edge, tried to dive out of the way in desperation, but Momo lashed out with her leg, blocking him and pushing him back. Tsuburaba had but a moment to put up another barrier, before Momo's swing her mace, breaking through the barrier, had hitting him straight in the stomach, knocking him out of the arena.

"Kosei Tsuburaba is out of bounds" Midnight announced "Momo Yaoyorozu wins!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ ME**

 **The next match is Ida vs Mei (cannon matchup) nothing has changed in that matchup and nothing will change, so if you want go watch it please read the manga or watch the anime, i am not touching that bout of insanity with a ten foot poll.**

 **Moving on...**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

 **This is the list of Matchups for round one, for all those who I know will ask.**

 **Minetta vs Shinso  
Monoma vs Izuku  
Todoroki vs Shoji  
Sero vs Tysuu  
Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
Momo vs Tsuburaba  
Mei vs Ida  
Ibara vs Bakugo  
Ochako vs Tokoyami**

 **With what's about to happen to Tenya (oh, should that happen or not? Please decide down in the comments) Ida would have withdrawn and Mei would have forfeited, so things all seem to work out. If you guys ask me to spare Tenya I will, and I will instead give someone a bi, as is the case in normal tournaments with an odd man out. I've already got it all worked out.**

 **OK, confession time. This story, as I am sure most of you have noticed now is completely different than most other works, that because I'm not writing a book, I'm writing scenes. I wanna try my luck at writing screenplays and hence I need to change my writing style to suit that medium, and that's what this fic reflects, a collection of scene after scene after scene. I know this is not most people's cup of tea, but please bear with me.**

 **EDelta88: Thank you for leaving a review mate. Also Momo, even as a student with no combat experience (i.e day one) is beyond broken. And she is scarily intelligent. I mean when you sit down and think of the way her quirk is supposed to work, and the fact that she managed to create a tracker, and well, it's insane. And that's exactly what I plan on making her, Insane (at least in terms of Combat)**

 **Sandman001: Actually the translation I use to read used Ida instead of Iida. So I just went with that. Once I reach Chapter Ten, I plan on reading through the entire thing, making all the corrections, removing all the kinks and hammering out all the details. I'll make the changes then so please bear with me till then.**

 **Nixxon Mysterio: That's the plan man, that's the plan. Thank you for all your support. Also, they do make quite the cute couple don't they, I just don't get why people don't ship them more.**

 **.master : I understand, and thank you for all your support. In regards to the names, I was actually planning on going with the whole DC motif, like Canary Cry from Black Canary as well as a few others, that you will see. I'll also be borrowing a few jutsu's from Naruto as well, just to throw fuel to the fire… we'll see how things go.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you, just Thank you, your kind words of praise just fill with me with joy, it makes me feel that my writing is actually worth something and so I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **Blade1hunter: Bladehunter, while I doubt you'll read this, I guess all I can say is that I am sorry. My grammer and spellings are atrocious, a side effect of a disability I had to overcome when I was young. And I suck at beginnings. I can't make them. I can elaborate on things once there are already in place and bring them to a whole new area, but I'm horrible with beginnings. I guess, all I can say is that I am sorry and I'll try to do better.**

 **Guest: (Shoji Comment): I guess I didn't think that math, all the way through, I was kinda going for a double of Bakugo. But Honestly, it's not that off the mark really. People just don't seem to get just how crazy strong Shoji is. I mean with each duplicate arm he makes, his strength is halved, in that arm. And if I'm not mistaken, going by the manga and anime, his fourth arm has the strength of the average well-built human. I bet Shoji could easily out power a Sato who is buffed up on sugar.**

 **Shadowdragondanny, Bladetri, MIKE202303, Reverseflash, Plasma Dragon, Lightningblade49, and to all my silent followers out there, thank you for your kind words. Thank You for support of my work, thank you for giving this a chance. I know I am far from the best, or even good, but I'm trying my best, and I'll do my best with the limited time and energy I have.**

Once again thank you all for all your support, and please don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a review or two.

OH, And I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !

Rafaelout Out !


End file.
